struggle
by Amethyst star
Summary: The biker mice are on there way home when tragidy strikes 2 of the mice find them selves miles from home on a plutarkian moon and the other is alone. with the help of a young female mouse named Mist the 2 get back eventually with trouble following them
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Biker mice from mars, this story had been written with out permission and is for the enjoyment of others. i have used character from the series agian with out permission, the only character that has come from my own imagination is Mist

* * *

Chapter one

Throttle was the first to awaken, he couldn't see any thing but darkness, panicking he put his hands up to his face checking to see if his field specks were still there, they were which meant the darkness wasn't just because he was going blind, the darkness was all around him, the rattling of the chain caught his attention finally, his arms were in heavy metal restraints, there was a grunt in the darkness that sounded like Vinnie, he moved in the darkness staying close to the ground, he felt his way around searching for Vinnie and Modo, he suddenly felt the arm of a mouse, who grunted once again. "Vinnie bro you ok?" he asked as he shook the white mousse shoulder.

"Vincent!" Throttle called impatiently as his frustration and worry grew, Vinnie grunted once more then sat up holding his head. "owe" he gasped felling the pain that was engulfing him, "you ok? Bro" "throttle? Yeah I'm ok, my head feels like a plutarkian has sat on it but I'll live, why is it so dark? Where's the big guy?" "I don't know, help me find him" Throttle said the two male mice moved around the darkness searching for Modo, they couldn't find him. "I think we're in trouble bro" "I think so too" Throttle agreed. The two mice gave up after scowering the whole room, Modo wasn't there but his eye patch was, Throttle had found it, "he's not here! What are we gunna do? Where could the big guy be?" "I don't know Vinnie but I got a bad feeling, real bad" Throttle sighed as he put his bro's eye patch in his jacket pocket.

Modo had been unconscious for a long time, the big grey mouse never stayed unconscious this long. Charley the earth woman had done all she could for him after she found him in the wreckage which had been a ship that the three macho mice where using to return to mars. Charley looked out of the hole in the scoreboard at the crash sight he had been put out the day after it had crashed, the fire had melted every thing. The fact that every thing had melted gave her a bad feeling he hadn't managed to find the other two mice on the ship now the ship was gone there was no way they could possibly find any clue as to where the others were, she nervously twirled a strand of her shoulder length brown hair around her finger as she watched the sky change colour.

Modo and the remnants of the three bikes where all that had been on the ship. The bikes had been badly damaged from a blast of some kind so whilst Charley had been anxiously waiting for Modo to wake up she had repaired the bikes in an attempt to keep her self occupied, her attempts failed once all three bikes were fixed she thought how lonely they looked with out there riders and immediately went back to worrying about the Bro's, Throttle was on her mind most of all, she really did care for the tan leader of the biker trio.

The sound that stopped her heart which came from the injured mouse was there for a moment then gone the next. She looked around at Modo who was still in the same spot she had left him, on his bed, with his eyes closed. his breathing was even but frail at the same time, it had been this way for the past week, yet she was so sure she had heard a cough or a painful grown from the giant grey Martian that she looked so dearly. He didn't move or make any other noise so she returned to watching the sky.

"Charley Ma-am" his voice was weak and full of pain; she spun around and darted to him. "Modo" she cried gloriously as he pulled him self into a sitting position, his left eye was still shut even with out his eye patch he still looked kinda mean even though he was the gentlest of all the mice. His right eye was open and looking around the inside of the score board. "What happened?" he asked as he realised he was still on earth with Charley "where's Throttle and Vinnie? Where are my bro's?" he asked studied the sad and worried expression on Charley's face, it made a horrible feeling creep into the pit of his stomach. "Charley girl?" "are you ok Modo?" she asked realising she had been so happy to see him awake that she had just been staring at him" "yeah I'm fine Charley Ma-am, where are my Bro's?" she shock her head.

"I don't know Modo, I honestly don't know" Charley burst into tears, she'd been holding them back for the past few days she was trying so hard to be strong but she just couldn't any more, Modo hugged her, "its ok Charley girl don't cry" after a long time the tears faded and Charley took a few calming deep breaths, "are you ok now?" he asked she nodded "can you tell me what happened?" he asked as gently as ever she loved him for that, each on had different things she loved, she loved Modo for his tenderness and his kind heart, he was always thinking of others first. Charley took one more calming breath before she promptly began to spill the beans about what she knew and had seen.

^^^^^ With Limburger now captured and no longer aloud to return to Plutark, two ships arrived from mars, one was going to stay behind so the bro's could return after saying there good byes and stoking up on hot dogs and root beer, the other one was being piloted by stoker the leader of the freedom fighter resistance, he and a few other mice including Rimfire, Modo's nephew who had piloted the other ship, drag Laurence Limburger on to the second ship and into the cells to be taken to Mars for trial. "Well done Bro's you have done a good job" Stoker said before returning to his ship and flying home to mars.

The three mice decided to round up Grease pit, Karbunkle, Fred the mutant and the goons, who had been working for Limburger whist he had been trying and failing to mine the soil and other recourses from earth. Grease pit escaped through the transporter that he had originally come from. Dr Karbunkle had taken Limburger's Plutarkian ship; he had flown it back to Plutark. Fred wasn't a problem the mutant like pain; he sat bouncing around on Limburgers comfy chair as the bomb Karbunkle had made counted down. The deranged Mutant was blown to bits; the goons had all vanished converiantly.

The guys arrived just in time to see the tower fall, from the powerful Bomb Karbunkle had made, it put smiles on there faces to see the tower fall one last time. They returned to the garage to say good bye to Charley who was going to miss them terribly. Charley had become part of the family each mouse had her in there hearts in different ways.

Charley was happy for them to be going home but sad as well she didn't know how to go back to a normal life now. She gave each one a huge hug and a kiss on the check before watching them head to this ship which she had already filled with hot dogs and root beer. She watched the ship vanish out of sight before returning home.

An hour later there was a loud crash that could be heard all through the Chicago Streets, Charley rod her bike to the crash sight. As she recognised the ship that the Bro's had flown away in, dread filled her. She searched the ships thoroughly finding the broken bikes first she pulled them from the wreckage then continued to search. Modo had been buried in the communication room; the ceiling had collapsed on him. Charley pulled him free from the ship just before it burst into flames.

Charley had carried Modo to the scoreboard on her bike. She mad him comfortable before returning to get the bikes. ^^^^^

"I fixed the bikes whilst I waited for you to wake up, do you know what happened to make you crash? Modo are you ok?" his face was solemn and set in a confused expression "Modo" Charley said again, she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. "I don't know what happened Charley Ma-am I can't remember" he looked frustrated. Modo stood up and walked over to the hole in the scoreboard that he and his bros' caused "where are you guys" he said to the quickly approaching dawn.

Throttle and Vinnie had been sat in silence for a very long time since they realised they had no weapons. "Where do you think we are?" Vinnie asked unable to stand the silence any more, it was defining; "sniff up" came Throttle's reply. Vinnie sniffed the air then pulled a face that couldn't be seen. "Plutarkians!" her growled "yep a lot of them, looks like we're in serious trouble now Bro. no weapons, no light, no Modo and no clue where we are or how to get out" Throttle didn't sound as normal as he was trying to the worrie could be heard.

"Man this blow's!" Vinnie suddenly yelled. "Shush" came out of the darkness to there right where they had searched and found no one. "Who's there?" Throttle asked standing up, there was a humourless laugh "names, we don't have names any more, you wont after too long, every thing fades, but not the pain" the voice in the dark was flat and hopeless. He seemed so pathetic. "You smell like mice" it said again. "Yeah were Martian mice" Vinnie said without thinking as usual. "You two wont last long the mice never do" the voice hissed nastily then went silent. The two mice looked at each other in the darkness they could easily imagine the look on the others face, before they both moved to the other end of the room, the voice started mumbling to himself about fish gods the two mice thought it would be good to say a safe distance away from the voice.

* * *

tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Modo searched the crash sight him self with Charley although she had already searched it, he wanted to be sure. The fire that had consumed the ship and melted every thing, it no longer resembled a ship of any sort it was just a hunk of burnt up junk. There was no sign any where of the other two mice, Modo was getting anxious he knew his bro's could look after them selves but with out his memories he had no clue how the ship had crashed and if Throttle and Vinnie had been on the ship with him when it had. Charley had filled in as much as she knew but Modo already knew what she had told him. Modo remembered going with his bro's to face Limburger, once again he had come after them through Charley and the Mice had, had enough. Throttle was the one who blew his top for once, the always 'cool customer' had been the angriest, which nether of his bro's expected, Vinnie was the hot head but compared to Throttle he was nothing.

All three Mice were determined more than ever to put an end to the stink fish's plans. Modo didn't know how the fight had gone even though Charley had ensured him they won. Not being able to remember was a new thing for Modo, he had a good memory mostly. The new gapes and blanks in his memory regarding his bros, set a sense of panic off inside him which he was trying very hard to control. The communicator beeped making both the sleeping Charley and the pacing Modo jump. Charley moved to it at the same time as Modo she got there first. Stoker's dark Tan head appeared on the screen, he looked frustrated. Carbines loud, fading voice came from the back ground, telling both of them why Stoker looked like he was going to kill some one. "Hello beautiful" "hi Stoker, is every thing alright?" "Yeah you know the usual Carbine temper tantrum. Has there been any sign of them?" "No, but Modo's awake now" "that's some thing at least, can I talk to him?" Charley nodded and stood up letting the giant grey mouse ease into the wooden chair. "How are you feeling big guy?"

Rimfire, Modo's acrobatic Nephew appeared on the right of the screen a far distance away from the screen but it was easy to tell who it was the brown hair with the orange stripe running through the centre gave him away. "I'm…fine, having some memory problems though" "its ok big fella your memory will come back when it's ready" "do you have idea where my bro's are?" "no where still trying to find them, don't worry we will" "I know" "hey gorgeous did you find any thing in the wreckage that could help us out?" Stoker asked as he turned his attention back to Charley who was stood behind Modo with her hands resting reassuringly on his shoulders. "No just Modo and the Bikes, well what was left of the bikes any way" "what do you mean?" Stoker asked "the bikes had been blasted into peaces" Charley said Modo was more worried now than he had been before, there bike where as strong as there drivers, if some thing was powerful enough to blast the bikes his bro's were in serious trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Throttle and Vinnie had been dragged from the darkness into a rocky Gorged by Rats with lazier blasters. The Gorge's wall were a blue-grey colour, they stood high on either side blocking out most of the sun light which was a dirty orange colour any way. The rats pushed Throttle and Vinnie forcing them to walk faster and further into the gorge. Throttle had been counting 100 rats and that was just by the entrance there were more the deeper they went in. The mice weren't the only ones there, they past lots of dirt covered aliens that should have been coloured differently but because of the amount of time they had been here they had all turned the same colour, dirt Grey there cloths were no rags with huge holes in showing how thin most of the aliens were.

The mice were stopped in an empty space and given a digging tools, "you dig or die" one of the rats spat before the group of them moved into there guard positions, Throttle and Vinnie started digging. "there's a lot of rats here even though it smells of stinky cheese" Vinnie moaned "looks like the Rats are working for this Fish now" "weren't they meant to be on our side?" "Yeah but I guess they didn't realise that" "how many rats do you think there are?" "So far I've counted 450 but I got a feeling there's more" "well Bro this is hardly fair, there gunna get whipped" Vinnie was being his usual self. "Vincent I know we're good but we're not that good" "speak for your self Bro, I'm the badest mama-jamma in the universe" Throttle rolled his eyes even though Vinnie couldn't see because of his green tinted Field spec's "we go to get our weapons, find Modo, check on Charley girl then get back to Mars" "err Bro, we have to find our weapons first" "Shush" came a female voice from behind them, both mice looked around, they couldn't see any one so went back to work.

"I'd think you'd want to check on Charley before we find the big guy" "what are you talking about Vinnie?" "do I have to spell it out for you? You're in Love with Charley, and it gets you mad when I flirt with her" Vinnie said with cockiness filling his voice. "you "shouldn't talk" came the female voice once more. "who's there?" Vinnie demanded "shush the rats have eye's and ears every where" she said as she moved out of the shadows, she like the rest of the people here had been turned grey and was wearing rags that were filled with holes. She looked at them both for a moment as if she was thinking.

"Throttle and Vinnie?" she said then twitched into the shadows, as a rat turned the Corner to check on them. The two Males mice where working when he checked on them so he moved away to spy on some one else, once he was gone she came from the shadows back into sight. "how do you know who we are kid?" Vinnie demanded "I remember every thing I've ever been told, sis told me about the three of you, well now two" she said looking around as if she expected Modo to appear beside her. "your sis? What's your name and her?" Throttle asked trying to figure out why this mouse looked familiar. She laughed humourlessly "Names aren't a thing here, they al forget there names along with every thing else they were once, I remember though, I always remember. I'm Mist, sis doesn't like me saying her name cause she doesn't remember it, it upsets her, here you'll need this" The young mouse past them both a peace of something that resembled earth bread.

"Don't you need it?" Throttle asked looking at how thin she was

She shocks her head, "I don't eat, hardly any body eats, you two need food if you want to go home" she said before slipping away.

"She seemed a little dotty" Vinnie said then looked back at Throttle.

"That kid doesn't look so healthy" Vinnine nodded at Throttles concern the kid was really to thin.

"What kind of metal do you think these shackles are made of?" Throttle asked pulling his hands apart so the chains rattled a little. "lets find out" Vinnie said crouching down by a boulder he put his hands on it, he spread them as far apart as he could, Throttle lifted up the pick axe try tool high above his head he brought it down fast and hard, the chains were un-damaged the pick axe held for a moment then fell into peaces. "Well that was a bush, what next?" "I don't know, give me chance to think"

Both mice continued to dig whilst Throttle though of a plan, or rather he tried to think of a plan but came up with nothing a fog was in his mind stopping him thinking properly. After a long time a group of rats came to escort the mice back to the building that they had woken up in, all the other aliens were walking back as well, Throttle and Vinnie joined the crowd, they both looked for the kid but couldn't see her through the see of grey. Two of the rats that were marching close to the mice were talking about the kid "that brat did it again" "she's never going to learn" "I think we should kill her thieves aren't good for business" "no! That deranged Doctor will take her and the other mice of our hands," Throttle and Vinnie exchanged a look at the mention of the Doctor. Karbunkle had fled for plutark before they had, had a chance to catch up with him, and the smell around here told them that the plutarkians were here some where so he could be the doctor the rats were talking about if that was the case the kid was in serious trouble.

She moved through the crowd towards them, she accidentally on purpose bumped into Throttle she slipped her hand into his jacket pocket leaving him the key to the shackles and taking Modo's eye patch at the same time, before she twitched away "smart kid" Vinnie whispered to Throttle who nodded, he looked over the crowd trying to distinguish some of the alien species that where here, but they all looked grey, think and looked weak as well as hopeless, one fell hitting the rocks hard, the others just stepped over him, Mist was moving through the crowd as fast as she could to help him but Throttle and Vinnie beat her to it, they each picked up the male by one of his arms and helped him walk the rest of the way, Mist smiled as she saw them carrying him. "Good guys" she said quietly to her self before moving back to her sis. Mist past the once Sandy coloured mouse something, her sis scowled down at the young mouse; Mist was a good pick pocket had been for a long time.

The prisoners moved through the metal building that rose up before them. The rats stood guard in the huge room. It was full of tables and chairs; it only had two doors, the one that lead out side and the one that lead back to the darkness of the cells. The prisoners sat in small groups and talked quietly either to them selves or to who ever was listening. Vinnie and Throttle sat down on an empty table with the old man they had just helped, Throttle looked around the room, he caught sight of Mist twitching back through the spaces over to them, she sat next to the old man. She past him something under the table. "you're a good girl" the old alien said then patted her on the head "I'm not going to let you down old timer" she said pleasantly before moving away.

"Thank you boys, it was mighty kind of you, you wont be that way for long, unless your any thing like that young mouse, she has so much energy, always has had, ever since she was three" the old man had a smile in his voice as he talked about Mist, "how long have you been here?" Throttle asked "I was the first, its been 3 centuries" "how long has the kid been here?" Vinnie asked watching her move around the room handing out a never ending surplice of food that seemed to be coming from her tinny pockets "Mist has been here for 13 years, turned up when she was three," "where did she come from?" Throttle asked expecting a stupid answer like 'mars' instead he got "she doesn't know"

"She said she remembers every thing" Vinnie moaned thinking that the old man was crazy as well as the kid. "She does you one, every thing about every one else not about her self, she was never even given a name that she could remember, poor kid" "so why did she tell us she was called Mist?" Vinnie was getting annoyed he had no patience and he was rearing for a fight "I gave her that name, she mystified me, even after all she's been through she's still fighting in her own way. That child has kept us all alive for a long time" the old man turned to watch the young mouse who was sat next to yet another mouse who again was covered in dirt and tattered clothing that could have once resembled a freedom fighter uniform, this female had her back to them.

"Has any one every tried to escape" Throttle asked pulling the old mans attention back to them. "Martian mouse look behind you" he said motioning with his head Throttle and Vinnie turned. The back wall was covered in skeletons of different shapes and sizes of different species from all over the universe "tried" the old man said sadly before standing up and walking over to one of the rats, he marched the old man from the huge seating room to his pitch black cell. Mist and the other Female mouse sat next to the bro's "I don't know how much longer he can cope, he's too old" Mist said sadly "we need to get out of her" Vinnie stated Mist laughed humourlessly the other female was messing with a one of the two curls that hung in front of her ears, the rest of her hair was pulled back into a loos ponytail.

"no body gets out" this one said sadly. Both male's recognised her voice, they looked like cloths from mars that the freedom fighters wore, she wasn't looking at them so they couldn't work out who she was. "Has any body ever gotten out alive?" Throttle asked Mist nodded once then made a subtle sweep of the room with her eyes making sure no-one was listening. "a prisoner from Jupiter got out of here once, he's been returning to the prison there" "how'd he get out?" "Don't ask that, that's bad, that's bad" the other female said shaking her head wildly.

Mist put her hand on the others shoulder, she turned her head and locked eyes with Vinnie he gasped her name as he recognised her "Harley" Mist at the guys then at Harley. "I guess it makes sense you know each other, she was the one who told me about you three, two, and your leader that was all before she lost her memories and became this" Mist looked frustrated her deep red eyes were filled with anger, Harley's deep ocean blue eyes were dull with pain.

"What happened Harley girl? We though you were dead" "I don't know" she said simply Harley didn't like it when Mist said her name, but when Vinnie had said it, she felt better. "Trust me, not the right time to ask" Mist said watching one of the rats, Throttle flowed her gaze. 3 rats were talking and one was pointing at Mist and the other three mice. "The crazy Dr is here" Mist voice had been filled with defeat. "The Dr" Vinnie asked although he really didn't want to know. "Karbunkle" that one word filled both guys with worry, mist knew that her self and Harley were in big trouble. She sighed heavily. "it looks like its over, it was nice meeting some hero's. I was beginning to think that they wearnt real." Mist Smiled sadly at them. The group of rat headed over to the table. Mist swung her legs out and bolted.

She was a fast mouse, the rats moved into position around the table keeping the three mice still. The rats had too many guns the guys couldn't fight and win, Mist was grabbed just before she reached the door leading to the gorge, she fought madly kicking and punching which ever rat got close to her. One rat hit her in the face with the handle of his blaster, her body feel lip and she was carried away.

Harley was grabbed and marched out Throttle had to put his hand on Vinnie's shoulder to stop him form exploding and attacking the whole army of rats. Soon after that every one were returned to there dark cells. "I can't believe Harley is still alive! It been years, I thought!" "Calm down Vincent, I know how your feeling" "no you don't! I thought Harley was dead, Throttle, the one you love is safe and you know she is, you saw her before we got on the ship" "are you trying to say you love Harley…Vinnie, that isn't like you" "I know I though I was over her, but seeing her in there, I just" "for your info, I'm still with Carbine" "yeah I know just cause your with the babe doesn't mean you love her, Bro"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Modo was still pacing, he had been for a long time. He had been searching every where he could think of for his bro's but there was no sign of them and he had no way of contacting them because there bike where here in Charley's garage Charley had been modifying her own trying again to keep herself busy, her chestnut brown hair kept falling in her face as she worked, she kept pushing it aside glancing at Modo at the same time, he was still pacing the giant grey mouse was getting move and more agitated. "Modo why don't you call mars again see if they've found any thing out" she offered he shock his head. "If they find any thing Stoker or Rinfire will call straight away" he said pacing again. Charley sighed heavily. She continued to work on the bike there was a loud crash. Charley turned to see Modo's fist moving away from the shelving unit which looked un-damaged until it fell from the wall the metal tools fell with it making a giant clanking crash on the floor. Charley stood up and put her hands on her hips. "sorry Charley Ma-am I don't know what came over me" he said moving to pick up the things he'd dropped, Charley moved over to him, "its ok Modo, I'm worried too, you guys are my family I don't what I'd do with out any of you" the grey mouse looked up at Charley, although her hand was on his shoulder she was looking at the wall lost in thought.

"Charley Ma-ma, why don't you come to mars with us, when we all go back together? We all think of you as family as well" she smiled down at him; he stood up with his arm full of metal tools. "Where do you what these Charley ma-am?" "on the table, thanks Modo" he moved over to the table placing the tools down, there was a knock on the door Charley moved to the door, and opened it a young grey furred mouse with brown hair which had an orange stripe down the centre stood there in his freedom fighter uniform looking very snazzy. "Rimfire" Charley gasped seeing Modo's nephew. Modo moved to the door quickly "did they find any thing?" he asked with out saying hi. "No sorry uncle Modo, I'm here to bring you home, Stoker sent me" "I can't go until I find them" "Hi Charley Ma-am" "hi Rimfire" he smiled at the pretty earth woman. "We recently took down a plutarikan base that was on mars, they had a prototype scanner the can detect how many Martians are on a planet, stoker reconfigured it to scan this planet, you are the only Martian here uncle, Stoker wants you back home, so we can get all the information and find them easier" Charley gently pushed Modo away from the door allowing Rimfire to bring his bike in, all three of them then sat down at the table.

"Why did Stoker sent you instead of telling me him self over the com?" Modo asked feeling angry. "He tried to call uncle Modo but there's been interfearence he was getting worried that something had happened to you two as well so he sent me down to bring you home and to ask Miss Charley Ma-am if you'd like to come as well, Stokers want to know if you could help us" Charley smiled, "well I didn't get much chance to look around last time, so after we find they guy you three can so me around, I will come, when do we leave?" "as soon as your ready Ma-am" the young mouse was as polite as ever, it was easy to tell that he and Modo were related. "give me 5 minutes to get my over night bag and I'll be back, help your self to root bear and hotdogs whilst you wait, Modo knows where they are" she smiled, stood up and squeezed Modo before getting on her bike the garage door opened ready for her, she put her helmet on and roared away.

Modo watched the door close after she was gone before giving Rimfire a look that need no words "ok so I only told half the truth, Stoker didn't send me, but he has been trying to contact you, the General sent me to bring you back, she is giving the orders and Stoker is beginning to get annoyed at her. I'm just doing as I am told besides Mars needs you, with the General running things now the freedom fighters aren't doing any thing good, the plutarkians are getting stronger with out Stoker to stop them" "from what I know about Stoker is that he never let any one tell him what to do that includes an Army drop out, who still calls her self General" "yeah I know but Carbine has been making out that Stoker is getting to old" "is she now? I can see why Stoker wants me there, why does he want Charley there" "I was told not to tell you" "Rimfire" Modo sighed his Nephews name. "Alright Stoker seems to think that Miss Charley is the only one that can keep your temper under control." Rimfire shrugged apologetically to his beloved Uncle. "Stoker would be right, it's good to see you Rimfire" "we've missed you, Grandma will want to see you when you get home" Modo smiled "I will, I wont arguer with Mamma"

The sound of Charley's bike engine cut there conversation off, the garage door opened as she got closer, a bag was strapped to the back. Rimfire stood up as she entered the room being Polite as always, Charley smiled, "should I take my bike or not?" she asked, Modo stood up "I don't think you'll need it Charley ma-am" he said moving over to his bike which was park next to Throttles Black and chrome bike as well as Vinnie's red racer. All three bikes beeped into life along with Rimfire's Charley parked her bike and took her bag off of it and moved over to Modo's bike he lifted her on to the back with his tail. "Hold on Charley Ma-am" Rimfire led the way Charley used the remote when they were out side to lock up her garaged, the bikes speed down the Chicago streets to a ship that was parked in an empty field near by, they didn't bother getting of the bike, they just Drove up the cargo ramp into to the bowls pf the ship. The Bikes stopped Modo got off and held out his giant grey hand for Charley she accepted it gratefully and clambered of his huge purple bike she grabbed her bag and left her helmet on the handle bars Rimfire closed the ramp and moved through the ship he sat in the pilot seat Modo looked out of the Window. Charley was sat on the spear seat which was behind a console at the side of the control room.

Modo was wonder why the ship he and his bro's were on was attacked, he knew the ship was attacked but he couldn't remember why or by who.

Throttle and Vinnie remembered that the ship was attacked but like Modo they didn't know by who or why. They had too much to worry about with out, thinking about who else wants them dead apart form most of the scum bags in the universe. Vinnie had been going on about Harley, none stop actually, Throttle wasn't listening his thoughts were mixed between, Charley, Modo and the kid who seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't think why. "I still can't believe she's Alive" "how many times are you going to say that Bro." "Until it sinks in, if Karbunkle touches one hair on Harley's head, I'll kill him" "Easy Vincent, first we got to figure out how to get out of here, if we can help us, then we can help the girls, and find Modo. I'm worried about that kid" "she reminds me of some one but o can think who, do you get that feeling bro?" "Yeah Vinnie, she's like us three, you me and Modo put together" "except she doesn't have my Smashing good look's and fabulous personality" Throttle rolled her eye's in he dark, he was seriously worried about that kid.

Mist wasn't worried, she didn't get worried about her self only about others, and she was worried about Harley. The mad deformity that passes for a Dr had bolted both females down to metal slabs. He was going to experiment on the two females then uses them as weapons to destroy the freedom fighter resistant on mars, so that the plutarkians could take over it easier. Mist watched the doctor move around the lab he was small about 5 foot 7, he was wearing a white lab coat and matching White pants, his rubber glove were black so where the leather boots he wore, he was 'hunched over, probably because his head is too big for his body' Mist though she could see the wire sticking out the side of his over grown head and wondered what it was for. A Metal hovering tray was following the Dr around the room as he picked up medical tools that looked sharp and painful. Mist wriggled in the restraints trying to work out what they were made off, once she though she knew she twisted her left wrist a lot so that a small thin tube hell into her hand from its hiding place up her sleeve, she was an excellent thief, who always had useful things hidden in her tattered clothing. She pressed a button on the tub which activated its lazier capabilities; she had stolen it from one of the rats when he wasn't looking. She carefully turned the pen so that she could push the lazier against the metal holding her down,

It took a while but she managed to melt it just enough so that she could brake it with the right amount of force. She returned the lazier pen to her sleeve after she had turned it off. Harley was awake now she didn't bother to struggle or fight or even squirm, she just lay there helpless. Harley turned to look at Mist, the look in her once brilliant blue eyes was heart braking, she had total given up, she was utterly defeated and with out hope.

Mist started to feel angry the old man had always taught her to keep a lid on her anger so that the rats wouldn't hurt her. the anger rose as the doctors gaze sweated over them before returning to the table in front of him a horrible laugh exploded from his throat, this was what did it. Mist used the anger to give her self strength she pushed her body up from the table braking all of the restraints that had held her down. The doctor turned at the sound of the metal peaces hitting the floor. The younger mouse was no longer in sight; the doctor looked around frantically through his bright green goggles. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head and he fell to the floor hitting it hard, he didn't move. Mist had knocked him unconscious, she didn't stop to check on him instead to moved over to Harley and pulled at each of the metal peaces, soon Harley was free as well. Mist grasped the older mousse hand and pulled her from the room at a super speed, Harley was practically being dragged they were on a ship.

Mist's mind kicked into gear in an instant she knew the entire lay out of the ship, Mist turned down the corridor that led to the escape pods, Mist moved into one and set the coordinates for Mars before moved back out, he could hear the rats coming this way. "Harley listen when you get to mars bring help, two of the biker mice are here, if the doctor finds them there dead, I'm not going, bring help" Harley grabbed Mist's hand, Mist used her newly found strength to push her sis in to the escape pod, and shut the door. The pod kicked into life and jettisoned quickly.

Mist watched the girl shrink, as the pod got further and further away. The running footsteps of the heavy footed rats got closer and closer as she stood there by the window of the door watching the stars. The rats surrounded her two of them moved close each taking hold of one of her arms and marched her back to the lab. Karbunkle stood by one of the tables he had a dark smile on his face that filled Mist with a sense of dread and despair which she tried to hid. "you have impressive skills" he said in his horrible wesley

Voice he sniggered as he moved closer to her.

Harley was pacing in the pod, she had been since Mist pushed her in it, it was a one man pod so there wasn't much room but that didn't stop her. She wasn't watching where the pod was, she didn't even know how long it had been falling through space. The pods busters kicked in for the last stretch of the journey sending her spinning through the air before the pod landed with a crash on to the read sand. The pod had landed at a funny angle it up ended as it hit the ground sending her flying down to the nose of the pod; she hit it hard and was knocked out by the force of the impact.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As soon as Rimfire's ship touched down Stoker was there to meet them he was sat on his own Martian motorbike waiting impatiently to see if Rimfire had brought Modo back. Charley once again got onto Modo's bike, sitting behind the giant mouse wasn't easy, he took up most of the tiny seat his bike had, Rimfire had her over night bag on the back of his bike. The cargo ramp opened and the two bikes sped down it, "thank god you're here" Stoker said seeing Modo's giant form coming from the ship. "Hello Stoker Rimfire told me why you wanted me back here" "I told him not to never mind, you are his uncle he was bound to tell you, how are you doing Bro?" "Still worried about Throttle and Vinnie but other than that I'm good" "that's good, did you bring the lovely Charley or is the beauty still on her own planet?" Stoker asked unable to see her. She moved her head past Modo's arm "hello Stoke" she said smiling. "Hello gorgeous. Lets head to the base" "what about the ship?" Charley asked "oh some one will come for it shortly" Stoker said before revving his bike and blazing across the red sand. Rimfire's and Modo's bikes caught up with Stoker easily. The three bikes moved quickly towards the rocky hill that was just to the right of the landing sight. As they got closer part of the rock face moved revealing a small cavern that was used as a garage. The bikes stopped just inside and the rock face returned to its place blocking the entrance.

The three males parked there bikes at the far end of the room, the other two which had followed with out there drivers, parked next to Modo's bike before shutting down Modo got of quickly and helped Charley off it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light

That illuminated the cavern it came for some unknown source on the wall. Rimfire pasted Charley her bag the sighed. "I have to go and report to the General, I'll see you latter" he said before running from the room. Stoker shook his head, "he's a good kid I just wish he'd stop doing as Carbine tells him the woman is a nuisance!" Stoker snapped as he led the way through the base. He stopped out side a room. "you can dump your stuff in here," he said to Charley she nodded and opened the door to the room it was painted in pale colours it had a bed a wardrobe and a bathroom but that was about it, she dumped the bag on the bed before returning to Modo and Stoker, she shut the door behind herself then followed the males through the confusing maze like base. Stoker turned to the right and opened a door that was hidden in the hollow there all three entered the room then he closed the door and moved to his chair behind the desk, Modo and Charley sat down on the chairs which were in front of the desk. "What happened to your old office?" Modo asked looking around the room. "Carbine took over it what else, she's going to be the death of me" he sighed.

"is she really that bad?" Charley asked looking concerned. "she's turned this place into an army base, we're freedom fighters not soldiers we have a different way of doing things and it had worked since the war started we've had no problems before but now, since she turned up every things been going to hell, she's taken over the Army, the Civilians sectors and now the freedom fighters, I cant handle this" he said getting very frustrated. "What do you think I can do about it Stoker I don't hurt Ladies, you know that" Modo stated. "I wouldn't ask you to bro, what I want from you is to help me on missions that she isn't authorising, there are plutarikan ships that have information about, earth they could have info about the guy's it's a long shot but its better than nothing" "I'm in" Modo said before Stoker had even finished speaking. "Charley most of the time you'll have to stay on base and in your room, once Carbine knows you're here, she'll have my head, do you think you can keep your head down and keep an eye on Rimfire at the same time?" "Yeah I can do that. Why do you want me to keep an eye on Rimfire?" Charley said with a nod "Well, Carbine seems to have a pull over him, with out you being here, he's found a strong personality to cling to, unfortunately that mouse is Carbine and I'm not sure how far she's going to take thing, what orders she's going to give him, I want the lad to be safe"

"Rimfire wouldn't do every thing she says, he's been brought up properly and if he thinks some thing is a bad idea, she wont do it" Modo had confidence in his nephew that Stoker didn't seen to have. "Modo you should go see your Mamma and ask just how far Rimfire has already gone, I think he has developed a crush on the General." Stoker said in a concerned voice. "well if there's nothing you need me to do now, I'll go visit my Mother" "go a head, I'll catch up with you later" "come on Charley ma-am" Charley followed Modo out of the room, when the door was shut once again Stoker put his head on the desk and started mumbling to him self.

Modo didn't bother going back for his bike; his Mamma didn't live that far away, they could walk there easily. "Are you worried about Rimfire now as well?" Charley asked walking close to the giant mouse. "Nar like I told Stoker he has been brought up properly. And I doubt that he could like Carbine in any way, she's…" "not his type" "yes, he has better tastes" "that's Throttle's girl your talking about" "Charley Ma-ma Throttle knows my opinion about the General and Vinnie has made it pretty clear that he doesn't like Carbine, she's bad for Throttle he just doesn't realise it" "he's love blind" Charley said more to her self than to Modo but he nodded in agreement any way.

Modo's mother was stood at the door waiting for them; she smiled warmly at her son and the pretty alien that walked with him. "You're late Modo I though I taught you better than that, tut, tut" "sorry Mamma, this is Charley Davidson, the very skilled Mechanic that has been taking care of us on earth" "nice to meat you Charley you can call me Mum, every one does" "its nice to meat you to" the old grey furred mouse was about Charley's high, she had long light grey hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a few curly short strands lay both in front of her ears as well as behind, she had a kind but strong face, she stood straight and was wearing a freedom fighter uniform. "Mamma Stoker said that I should ask about Rimfire what has been going on." "You'd know if you visited more, come in, it's a long story" she moved aside allowing Modo and Charley to come in, Modo shut the door behind him as Charley followed his Mamma into the front room, it was decorated in light blues and greys, there were pictures of Modo and a female mouse that looked slightly older than him all over the walls, showing what he looked like as he grew up, on the opposite wall the woman from the Photo's was with two children a young boy and a girl. Charley recognised the boy as Rimfire. Charley sat down on the sofa type thing next to the grey old lady, Modo was stood up, looking at the pictures as well. "Your house is lovely" Charley said admiring the colour scheme more than any thing. "Why thank you dear, it's been a while since I've had appreciative guests"

Modo turned back to look at his Mamma "what's been going on? Ma-am" Charley noticed that he was still using Ma-am to address his own mum which gave her the impression that he was a tinny bit scared of her. "Well as I'm sure Stoker has told you Rimfire has become smitten with the horrid General. Get some drinks for us would you dear" she said Modo immediately moved into the kitchen and came back with three bottles of root bear which Charley had not expected, he past on to his mum, and one to Charley before opening his own, "I though he like that young thin child that was working in the science department" "he did, but for some reason which I still cant fathom he has moved his attention away from the lovely young scientist and on to the mean and Callas General Carbine Connonblade, I though he had better taste and same with Throttle, soon my grandson is going to be wrapped around her finger as Throttle is"

"is there away to help him?" Modo asked his mum shock her head "I'm afraid not, young Rimfire is going to have to see Carbine for what she really is instead of what she shows, same with your Brother, we cant have young Throttle trailing after her any more" Modo's mum treated all three of the bro's as well as Stoker as if they were her own children, she always had, "mamma you know Throttle wont stop seeing her as a beautiful person, he's to stubborn" "well they may be true but I know for a fact that there is some better form him out there, maybe even in here, Miss Charley, what do you think of Throttle" Charley blushed at the question and stuttered the words out. "I love him…like I love all three of them" she said denying her true feelings. Modo noticed the blush and how she always went quiet at the mention of Carbines name. "you don't need to be shy dear, Throttle is a good boy, and you seem like a very wonderfully young lady, I can tell, so you don't have to worry, there's nothing wrong with falling in love with some one from another planet" Charley's checks were getting redder. "I wouldn't suggest young Vincent for all his talk he still loves Harley even though he won't admit it, and my dear son still misses Stella, you and Throttle would make a lovely couple." She said again. Modo didn't say any thing neither did Charley she was about to when the communicator on the table beeped.

The old mouse answered it Stokers face was on the video screen. "Hello Mum, sorry to disturb you but I need Modo on a mission, there's a pod on its way in and we don't know if the person inside is friendly or not, cloud I please steel him away from you?" Stoker was very polite to the old lady, it seemed like he was scared of her as well. "Yes you may, Modo dear did you hear that?" "yes ma-am I did, I'll meet him back at the base, Charley ma-am its time to go" "don't be silly, you and Stoker go deal with the pod, I want to get to know miss Charley better, if of course dear that's ok with you?" "Yes I'd like that" Charley said a little quietly "ok bye Charley Ma-am bye Mamma I'll be back soon" "take your time, I'll walk Charley back to the base, he's on his way Stoker dear" "thank you mum, have a nice day, see ya latter Charley girl" "bye" the old lady turned off the communicator and turned her attention back to Charley Modo had left the house already. "Poor Charley" he said out loud knowing what questions his Mother was going to ask her.

When he got back Stoker was waiting out side on his green bike and Modo's purple on was parked next to it. Modo straddles his Bike and sighed. "your mum gets scarier every time I see her bro" Modo nodded in agreement then both mice started there bikes and rode across the desert, they saw the pos crash and sped there bikes up to find out if there was any one in there. The strange pod had upended on contact, so the door was high up and inaccessible, the two mice got of their bikes and inspected the pod. Modo crinkled his noise at the smell the pod let off "its from a Plutarkian ship" he growled. "Well we need to find out what's in here so would you mind making a door Bro?" Stoker asked Modo raised his bionic arm and made a hole in the side of the pod, Stoker jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole, he pushed his body through it and jumped down, a mouse lay still at the nose of the pod. The ground the pod had crashed into was weak and could cope with Stokers weight, the ground cracked and the pod started fall. Modo moved over to it immediately he held it up. "Hurry up Stoker get your tail out of there!" Modo called, the older mouse picked up the female and he scrambled back to the hole, he sprang from it just as Modo lost his grip, they landed on the sand.

The female mouse had groaned as they hit the floor so he knew she was alive, Stoker turned her over, both men recognised her at once. "Harley!" Stoker cried her name as she came to. "Your alive, I've been so worried" the older mouse hugged Harley to him. At first she didn't know what was going on then she remembered every thing, the bump on the head had kick started her memory. "Stoker" she gasped, she was in a lot of pain and her voice was small. He picked her up and past her to Modo, "take her back to base I'll meet you there, I'm going to see what I can salvage, look after her Modo" "Bro you don't need to tell me that." Modo had to sit as far back on his seat as possible, Harley wasn't able to hold on in this state so he sat her in front of him, he held her Stomach with on hand and grabbed the handle bar of his bike with the other. "Back to base Lil Darling" Modo commanded and the bike speed off. The pod now lay in a creator Stoker moved carefully down to it, he re-climbed through the hole and found the computer damaged, the black box with co-ordinates on was still intact so he picked it up and scrambled from the pod once more.

Harley was very weak, she could feel it, the strain that pacing had put on her mussels, she hadn't eaten in a long time and her body was finally rejecting, the ginger coloured mouse was filthy, the dirt was caked on and the remnants of her freedom fighter uniform were in rags, "hold on Harley Ma-ma we're almost there" Modo said before telling his bike to speed up. "I'll try" she whispered then blacked out, Modo rushed her to the Infirmary, the Doctors there took charge of her, they hooked her up to machines in a private room and gave her injections to stop the pain. Modo waited for Stoker, he didn't take long, both guys stood out side Harley's room waiting for the doctor who came out moments later, the black furred mouse didn't look confident. "You might have just saved her life, you got her here in the nick of time, she's malnourished and fading fast, she has a broken arm and a nasty wound in her head, we've had to put her on life support machines, if she survives the night there's hope" she said before moving to another room to check on other patients


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"be careful you bumbling Buffoons that is a peace of delicate equipment!" Karbunkle yelled as one of the rat guards grabbed Mist, her body reacted with out her thinking, or making it do any thing, she grabbed the rat and threw him into the wall. "it's a mouse" another Rat spat "no idiot she's an android part mouse part machine, and she is one of my finest creation, this mouse is going to put an end to the martin resistance so be careful, or I'll turn her on you" he yelled once again at the rats, they weren't happy about the situation, this young mouse who had been causing so much trouble was walking around un-checked and being aloud of the planet. They wanted her dead it was secret.

"get into the ship my magnificent killer, we're going to mars" the doctor sniggered Mist's body obeyed she didn't object, she was aware of every thing that was happening but she couldn't do any thing, her body no longer belong to her, it belonged to Karbunkle, that thought was making her sick. Karbunkle followed her on to the ship, he moved to the bridge and she followed him there was a plutarkian fish sat in the driver's seat and other plutarkians dotted out with weapon. Considering how many worlds they had taken over you'd think they'd be more imposing, as Mist watched unable to do any thing she wondered if the plutarkian's used there foul stench to evict planet occupants before they developed weapons, it was possible, they really had a bad odour. Mist wondered if Throttle and Vinnie were looking after every one, Harley had told her they were heroes and good guys so they probably want to free every one from hand's of the fish and rats.

Throttle and swung a punch at a rat that continually pushed a lazier gun into his face. The rat had hit the floor after one push. "these guys are push overs bro" Vinnie said as he joined in punching the nearest mouse, before they knew what was happening they were being lunged at from every direction by angry rats, the bro's fought back valiantly even with out there weapons and were doing quite well until a leader type rat pulled out his Lazier gun and actually fired two shots, one hit Throttle in the ribs, sending him grunting to the floor, and the other went straight through Vinnie's left shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder. "you're a bunch of idiots, had been that long since you've had a brawl that your losing to mice, take them to there cells, if they fight again kill them, or cut of there tails!" the leader type one said, Throttle was picked up of the floor. Himself and Vinnie were marched back to the darkness of there room, and thrown inside. "That was fun, you ok bro?" Vinnie asked realising how badly Throttle was hurt. Vinnie moved over to the stop his Bro had fallen. He knelt down and put his injured arm on Throttle. "You ok, Throttle?" the Tan mouse groaned and started to swear in Martian. Vinnie helped Throttle sit up.

"Why did you punch that rat?" "I lost it Bro" "that's not like you, what's on your mind?" "Charley" Throttle finally admitted. "I've got Harley on the Brain; Charley's making a mess of your head that means our only hope is the big fella. Do you want to fight again, it was fun?" "I don't think that's a good idea if we want to keep breathing any way, that Rat was different from the others, he's there leader" "if we can take him out the others wont be a problem. That rat was huge, do you think that's natural" "I think Modo's going to be the only one able to kick that rat's tail" "and we don't know where he is" "or if he's still alive" "this blows! Fine what's the next plan?"

"I don't know bro" "you're not givin' up are ya?" "No I'm not givin' up! I just can't think straight" "that's 'cause you got Charley-girl on the brain" "if we do managed to get past the rats which is very doubtful then we'll be up against a lot of stink fishes who will have lazier and will be gunning for our tails, an on top of that we have no weapons, no bikes and now we're both banged up. Our fists aren't going to cut it" "I hate it when you're right, wonder what's happening to Harley" "and that kid" "what's the deal with you and that kid?" "I don't know bro I just don't want her to get hurt, it's probably 'cause she's a kid it was bad when Karbunkle got us what's he gunna do to the kids and Harley, its just wrong"

Harley woke up in a hospital bed, she was in a private room on mars, she pushed her self up into a sitting position, no-one was there with her, she felt really weak still on the table next to her was a full jug of liquid and a glass as well as a big basket of Martian fruit, the liquid was going to go first, she picked up the jug an put it her lips the liquid was a fruity drink that the Martians had instead of water she downed the liquid in seconds with out wasting a single drop. She savoured the taste of it not knowing if she would taste it again. Harley looked around; she took out the tubes that hocked her up to the life support machines before she climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom with a set of cloths that had been left for her, the bathroom attacked to her room by a huge black painted door. When she was done in the shower she put the clean cloths on and re-tied up her hair into it loos pony tail then headed out into the other room Stoker was sat on the chair by the bed the jug was full again, he hadn't changed the dark-tanned mouse looked the same as the last time she had seen him. She cleared her throat letting him know she was done he stood up, she hadn't changed either, gotten thinner but that was about it. She looked better now she had slept, had a drink and cleaned up; her ginner fur had dulled a little but not much. "How are you feeling Harley?" "Like a plutarkian had been sat on me for years, but other than that I'm dandy"

She moved over to him and perched on the bed Stoker filled the glass for her and past her a peace of fruit before he sat down on the chair. Harley bit into the fruit then Stoker started to talk "what happened to you Harley? We didn't know what happened to you, where have you been?" Harley swallowed the peace on fruit then sighted. "It's a long story" "we have time" "Throttle and Vinnie might not have" "what?" "simple version the pod I was on came from a plutarikan slave moon where Throttle and Vinnie now are, I was save from the mad doctor the fish have by a kid named Mist who gave her self up so they wouldn't come after me, the doctor will have been experimenting on her, and the guy knowing them will have been fighting and could be seriously hurt" she said watching Stoker's face all the time. He nodded "ok, do you know which plutarkian moon?" "No, put the pod I was on should have the co-ordinates on the computer" "the pod is in a crater and we can't get to it any more" "so there's no way to help the guys and Mist? She told me to bring help, she's counting on me" Harley said as she rested her head in her hands. "Tell me about this kid, Mist" Stoker said trying to get Harley's mind off the hopelessness that was taking over her. Harley lifted her head, tears were rolling down her checks but she managed to talk.

"she's a Martian 16 now, she's been on the slave moon for 13 years, she took it upon her self to look after every one else on the moon, the rats that are working for the stink fish didn't feed us or give up water, Mist some how always food some, she never took any her self always past it out, she's a handy little Thief, she's kind of the female version of Throttle, she doesn't get anger or if she does she doesn't show it, she always level headed and some of the faces she pulls are like copies of Throttles expressions, I think the could be related, she's a trouble maker but a good person who thinks of other first" "I don't recognise the names so she cant be" "she's been there since she was three, she never knew her name, on of the older prisoners gave her that name and it has kind of stuck" "I see do you feel up to walking, I think Modo needs to here that his bro's are still alive and ok, or he's going to go catatonic" she nodded and finished of the fruit that she had put on the table she then downed the drink and stood up. Stoker led her from the room and down through familiar corridors of the underground freedom base. They turned down a corridor that led to the sleeping quarters.

Stoker knocked on the door at the end of the corridor it opened. A humanoide woman was stood there with chestnut hair that lay on her shoulders, she was pale skinned and had bright green eye's, she was wearing a light blue work shirt, dark black jeans, with worn out black cowboy boots, there was a utility belt around her waist as well. "Hi beautiful" Stoker addressed the alien. "Hi Stoke what's up?" "Is the big fella here?" "Yeah, why? What's wrong?" "we have good news and bad news that you both need to here, this is Harley, Harley this is Charley Davidson, can we come" the two females shock hands before Charley stepped aside to let the two visitors in" Modo was sat at a round table with a root bear in his hand. He stood up when he saw Harley. "Harley ma-am how are you feeling?" "I'm fine thank you Modo, you haven't changed" she sighed moving over to him and giving him a quick hiss on the check. Charley got some more root beers out and sat down at the Table with the other three. "tell them what you told me Harley girl" she nodded "the pod I was on came from a shit that is parked on a plutarkian slave moon, I've been there since Mace kidnapped me, a couple of days ago two new prisoners arrived there were Throttle and Vinnie, I escaped with the help of a young Martian girl called Mist, she is going to be experimented on, Throttle and Vinnie were ok when I last saw them but knowing you three they wont be for long" she said then took a swig of root beer.

Modo and Charley shared a sigh of relief "at least we know where they are now" she said "now of the bad news" Stoker said "we cant get there to help them, Harley doesn't know which moon it was, and the only way of finding out is in the pod which it in a creator, which we cant get dear with out it falling deeper into the ground, in which we wouldn't be able to get out from and we cant de-code the black box that I managed to grab. So we can't get to them" Stoker said then downed his root beer, Charley slumped back into her chair "there has to be away I refuse to think its hopeless" she snapped courtly "how Many plutarkian moons are there?" Modo asked "74 at last count" Stoker said sadly. Charley shock her head. "Is there away we could narrow it down?" she asked still unwilling to believe there was no way to help them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Throttle un-tide the bandana from around his neck, he pushed it into his side trying to stop the bleeding, he wasn't going to let Vinnie know how bad it was, they'd worry about it later once they had gotten out of her. "Which moon do you think we're on Bro? Throttle?" "I don't know there's too many to narrow it down; it could be any of 74" "Man that stinks!" the door slid open and light filtered into the darkness, both Throttle and Vinnie got to there feet, a plutarkian was stood there, a smile swept across his face, "it looks like we have to biker mice in our cells, how wonderful" he sounded like Limburger but limburger was on mars awaiting trial. "Rat's!" the plutarkian called 8 rats came down the corridor and stood at the door. "Take these two to my ship" he ordered, the rats moved into the room. "Vinnie you said you wanted to go again" Throttle said, "oh yes!" the two mice charged at the on-coming rats, they started a punch up, by the time there were done the 8 rats lay on the floor and both mice had 4 blasters each. The plutarkian didn't move, as they approached with the blasters, they both had blaster in there hands and the other two were stashed in there belts.

They walked out of the darkness; Throttle pushed his blaster into the fishes face. "your gunna help us get out of here" he said with a growl, the plutarikan smile "or course gentlemen on the condition that you turn the disgrace Limburger over to me, a trade it seems fair" "a plutarkian has never kept his word, what do you want with the stinky fish Limburger?" Vinnie asked as he pointed another blaster at the blue scaled humanoid "I'm his jailer and executioner" the fish said simply. "How do we know you wont double cross us?" Throttle asked "of course I'll double cross you, in fact I already have" both Throttle and Vinnie felt blasters at there heads, "drop the guns gentlemen unless you want your tails mounted on the wall" they did as they were told, the other blasters were taken out of there belts. "Follow me gentle men" the fish walked Throttle and Vinnie we're pushed by the ones holding the guns to there heads, they had no choice but to follow the stink fish. He led them to a ship which was parked just out side the metal building, he walked up the cargo ramp the mice were pushed up to, they moved through the bowls of the ship until they got to the personal rooms, the plutarkian moved into an office and sat down behind a desk. The mice were pushed in and the door was shut behind them, the ones with the guns to there heads were still there, the mice were pushed up to the desk.

"it was interesting finding you here, after all you are legendary, your also pests which need to be exterminated! But if we do that your mussel bound giant grey friend would probably take us all out, or rather as many as he could before getting him self killed, so then the question arises what are we to do with you two?" "You could let us go" Vinnie suggested with a shrug. Throttle rolled his eyes behind his green field specs. "no that is not an option, you are more trouble than you are worth. So I could leave you here waiting for a rescue that will never come from the Martian resistance with is about to be eliminated by my mad doctors new toy, or I can have you killed, though that is too easy, or I could put you into the games on plutark and watch you get killed slowly by other prisoners we have there, that seems the best idea out of the three, because of how annoying you have been to us over the years, you have impressed me so out of those three choice do you want, to rot here, die quickly right now, or slowly on plutark" the two mice exchanged a look before returning there gaze to the fish behind the desk.

"your giving us the choice, why?" Throttle asked sceptically. "I told you, you have impressed me, and taking down, my brother was the best thing that has ever happened to our family," "your Limburgers brother" Vinnie said as he realised why this fish reminded him so much of the fish that they had sent to mars for his trail. "Unfortunately yes, but this what you would refer to as the runt of the litter, and trust me we are glad you stopped him from embarrassing us so you answer gentlemen" "we're fine here" Throttle said looking over his glasses. "what about you" "if Throttle says here, then here it is" Vinnie said with a shrug "how sad, I thought you take the games idea, I would have like to see that, very well, take them back to the cells" the fish said taking a big fistful of worms from a bowl on the table and shoved them into his mouth just as the mice were pushed out of the door. "Weird" Vinnie said once they were being pushed down the cargo ramp. They were returned to the darkness. Throttle didn't say any thing until he knew the guys with guns were gone. "Now I wonder if they'll notice" he said completely confusing Vinnie "huh. Notice what bro" Throttle put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys as he did so the jingled and clanged loudly. "The keys, how did you get them? When did you get them?" "some things you'll never know Bro, when the other prisoners are put back into there cells later, we'll be getting out, the rats wont be on guard duty so we could find our bikes and weapons and blow this joint" "I like it!"

Throttle put the keys in his pocket then grabbed at his ribs, they had started bleeding again, and the laser blast hit him pretty hard. "Once out of here how are we gunna get back to mars?" "Well, the fish had a ship" "we'll be shot down as soon as we get close to mars" "or we'll crash the ship, either way we'll be on the ground" "how many ships have we crashed bro?" "all of them" "I didn't think we we're that bad" "well we are so, if we get shot down the freedom fighter will search the ship and find us, we'll get yelled at and interrogated before we can find Stoker and find out what he knows about Modo," "and if we crash?" "Same thing" "what did you think about the stink fish saying the resistance was going down?" "Don't believe a word of it Bro, what ever Karbunkle has done will be stopped by the Martians, there not about to give up now, not after every thing we've all been through, besides we left mars in good hands" "who's stokers or Carbines" "both"

Karbunkle was sat in his lab onboard the moving ship talking to his new employer, Mist was stood by the wall waiting for orders. "Don't screw this up or I'll make sure you vaporised!" the fish yelled over the video com before the screen went black. "I need to get a new job" the mad doctor said to him self, the vid' com beeped and a plutarkian fish appeared at it. "we are now entering Mar's atmosphere, Doctor they haven't spotted us yet, what are your orders?" "set us down then sit back and watch as my marvellous machine kill the mice once and for all" Karbunkle laughed then turned the vid com off. "time to do your job, eliminate all the mice on this pitiful planet" the Dr yelled Mist's body moved through the ship to the cargo bay and then out onto the Martian terrain she didn't need to moved her telescopic eye sight focused on two mice which were heading in there direction. And four bikes.

Charley had stood by the window for a long time trying to figure out a way to help the guys when she spotted some thing coming closer to mars. "Modo what's that?" she asked he stood up and came over to the window he stared to the spot Charley had pointed to. His eye glowed red as soon as he recognised the shape "it's a plutarkian science ship" both Harley and Stoker came to the window as well. "We'll Modo how about we great them then kick there scaly fins off our planet" Stoker suggested Modo nodded "Guys if it's a science ship Mist might be on it, please don't hurt her" Harley begged "don't worry Harley ma-am if your young friend is there we'll help her not hurt her" "Charley look after Harley until we get back would ya?" "course, be careful guys" the males nodded before heading to the garage where they had left there bikes. Rimfire spotted them, "is there some trouble do you need help?" he asked "thanks Rimfire but we got it, go look after Charley and Harley, there in Charley's room" Stoker said "please let me come I want to help" the 18 year old mouse begged "Rimfire go to Charley" Modo said his red eye was still blazing "fine" the young mouse said before moving through the base.

"He's a hand full Modo" Stoker side as he straddled his green fighter bike, Modo got on Lil Hoss and revved the engine, the other bikes next to him revved as well eager to help in any way they could, the rock moved away Stokers bike roared away first Followed by Vinnie's red racer them Modo and Throttle's chrome and black bike. The four raced each other across the red sand to see which one would make it to the ship first; the red racer was in the lead as usual. Leaser shots came at them as they got closer a figure was stood out side the ship shooting at them, the bikes dogged the shots, mostly, one hit the tire of the red racer bursting it, the bike skidded to a holt then fell on to it's side more shots came at them as they got closer, Stoker, Modo and the three bikes fired at her, Modo stopped as soon as he so her form, it was just a kid, a Martian kid that was firing at them. "Stoker, Bike's don't hurt her, it's the kid" Modo shouted. Stoker focused his old eyes on the shooter he realised to late, that it was the kid. His bike fired the shot hit the kid in the shoulder she didn't budge, just continued to fire. Another shot hit her target, on the front of Stokers bike an inch higher and Stoker would be down and out.

Mist wasn't watching the fight she was thinking about what Karbunkle had told her about what she really was; it was pushing her into depression.

^^^^ "I know you know young mouse" he laughed at the Mist who had been dragged back to his lab after she helped Harley escape. "You're the mouse baby I first experimented on when working for the plutarkians, your more machine than mouse. You died during the surgery when I couldn't revive you I got rid of you, I guess being dead dint stick, here you are 14 years later. His voice sent shivers down her spine. The rats held her still. Kabunkle moved being her and touched the base of her neck something activated and she lost all control over her body^^^^

She should have really been paying attention to the fight, when she did she could only see one mouse and two bikes the red racer was still where it had fallen, the dark Tan mouse was still firing at the ship along with the black and Chrome bike she looked, her body didn't care where the other mouse had gone it was to busy firing shots at the dark tan one. Modo moved up behind her and grabbed her fore arms; her body squirmed under the giant's mouse's grip. Modo crushed the leaser cannons that came out of her forearms. Stoker, the black and Chrome bike and Modo's bike moved into the ship firing at the plutarkians.

Mist twisted out of his grip and punched him in the gut it had no effect and she couldn't shoot any more, he grabbed her wrist and turned her into a head lock, her body struggled fiercely with his grip. "I promised Harley I'd look after you kid" the name Triggered some thing inside her, for a moment she stopped struggling, "She's safe" the girl managed to gasped before she lost control once again. Modo realised that the girl had lost control once again because she was fighting again. "yes Harley is safe, she said you save her, that was very heroic of you" Stoker and the bikes came out of the ship at that moment. Stoker looked at the kid in the head lock and then at Modo, who shrugged his metal shoulder. "the Dr wasn't there, the plutarkians have been killed, Vinnie's and Throttle's bikes we're very brutal. We need to get back to base so we can figure out how to free the kid from the mind control" "when I mentioned the promise I made to Harley she was free for a moment, I think Harley might be the key to freeing her" "ok do you think you can hold her?" "Not the way she's struggling, my bike could drive it's self but I couldn't say balanced, and keep her still" Stoker sighed and moved over to his Bike, he pressed the button that was connected to the Com, "Rimfire, are you there?" "Yeah Stoker I'm here, what do you need?" "Is the prisoner transport vehicle in working order?" "Yeah it was fixed yester day. Why?" "Can you bring it, we have some one who is causing problems we need the van" "I'll be there in a 5" Stoker turned the com off.

"did your mum explain what was happening between Rimfire and Carbine" "yeah, and I have no clue how to get Rimfire back to his senses. Was there any thing that could tell us where Throttle and Vinnie are?" Stoker shock his head, the girl stooped again her hand moved into her pocket, she pasted it to the grey mouse. He took it from her. "I know where they are" she gasped again before losing control once more, Modo returned the eye patch to his face then they both looked at the struggling kid, she was so caked in dirt that they couldn't tell, what colour she was or even how old she was. "I think we just got our first brake" Stoker said there was an engine sound and a van came into view it was driving madly. And came to a skidding stop. Rimfire climbed out. She looked at the girl, even though he couldn't see her properly he was immediately intrigued. "Who's this uncle Modo" "some one who needs our help, but is also dangerous at the moment, the crazy Doctor had used his technology to mess with her mind" "oh" Rimfire opened the back door Modo dragged the girl over to it, and he pushed her in, he slammed the doors before she could leap out. Modo climbed on to his bike, as Rimfire returned to the driver's seat. Stoker sighed a moment before getting on his bike, the four bikes and the van roared through the desert towards the base. Rimfire turned on the com so he could talk to Modo.

"Uncle Modo, I need some advice" "what about?" "There's some one that I like, I don't know how to tell her" "who is it?" "She's kind of older than me and involved with some one, but it doesn't seem like its going to go any where" "who is it?" "General Carbine" "Rimfire she's to old and if Throttle found out he'd string you up" "I just want some advice, Uncle" "your 18 Rim she's bordering on 30 that's a lot of years, you should find some one your own age, who is a good person, no offence to the general but you can do much better, there are a lot of better women out there, the general doesn't actually care about any one, she cares about command and being charged, nothing else, she not the right person for you find some one else" "what if I can't" "you will" "you haven't Uncle" Modo went silent he sped up his bike.

The rock moved aside as they got closer they parked up. Vinnie's bike has been towed back to base. Modo didn't say any thing he just stood by his bike waiting for stoker to get of the com, he had called a mechanic to fix the tire and the wind guard on Stoker's bike. Rimfire didn't think, he opened the door to the van. There was no movement he popped his head around the door. She was sat in the back corner breathing heavily. "are you ok" he asked her, she shock her head, "don't like the dark, spent to much time in the dark" she gasped. "Uncle Modo" Rimfire called Modo came over to the van. "You can come out" he said. Mist moved slowly to the door. She stooped before she came out of the door. "Mr Modo please don't let me hurt any one" Mist begged before leaving the van. "I wont let you hurt any one" he said steadying her "promise" "yes" Mist nodded, when her breathing lightened Modo knew she had lost control again his grip tightened on her arm. "Where should we put her? Where she won't hurt other people or her self" "well first she needs a doctor" Rimfire said pointing to the bleeding wound on her left shoulder. "lets go, Modo keep a tight hold on her, Rimfire find some decent cloths for her to wear, those rags aren't going to last long" "ok" Rimfire sprinted away Modo led Mist through the base she wasn't struggling but she wasn't in control of her self any more. Stoker and Modo moved quickly through the base. "I'll let Harley know, you keep the kid safe" "will do Bro" Stoker nodded took on last look at the kid then turned down the corridor which led to the living quarters, Modo continued to the infirmary.

"hello Modo what can I do for you if this is about Harley she left with Stoker earlier on" "no Ma-am this isn't about Harley this young mouse is injured and needs patching up, Stoker wants her to be checked over to make sure she is ok" Modo said telling half of the truth. "right bring her into Harley's empty room" the doctor led the way into the now empty room, Modo shut the door behind him. "You'll have to wait out side Modo" "she's a bit wild and could be dangerous Ma-am" "I can understand that Modo dear but this young mouse is female you cant be in the room" "oh right, just be careful ma-am, Mist the doc is going to help you" he said reluctantly releasing her before leaving the room. "Is your name Mist?" the black furred doctor asked. Her hair was a shade lighter than her fur and it hung down her back in long curves and curls. She had a white lab coat on it was open showing her freedom fighter uniform, which matched every one else's uniform in this place. Mist nodded, "ok Mist my name is Doctor Ceran what I'm going to do is give you a physical check up as well as fix that shoulder of yours what happened" "Stoker shot me" she said in a weak voice "Stoker really" "Yep"

Modo watched the clock hands turn, his Nephew calling his name caught his attention "hey Uncle Modo I got her clean cloths like Stoker asked" Rimfire was about to walk into the room, Modo stopped him and Knocked. The Doctor came to the door and opened it a fraction. "What is it?" she asked "we have clean cloths for Miss Mist, Ma-am" Modo said the doctor opened the door a little more and took the cloths from Rimfire then shut the door once more. "you don't just walk in on a lady when she's being looked over by a Doctor she could have been un-clothed" Modo said warningly to Rimfire "oh I didn't think, sorry. Who is she any way?" "The kid?" Rimfire nodded "a prisonor from a plutarkian slave moon, she save Harley and she knows where Throttle and Vinnie are so I'm looking after her until this is all over then we can find her family" "is she under the mind bender beams control?" "Either that or some thing similar." "What's her name?" "Mist" "is there any thing else I can do to help her Uncle Modo?" "I don't know you'll have to ask her once she comes out" "ok. What do you think she'll look like once the dirt is gone from her?" "Like any other teenage mouse girl. Why?" "No reason, just curious"

At that Moment Stoker appeared with Harley and Charley, the two women had become great friends. "What has the doctor said?" Harley asked concerned "nothing, there still in there" Modo said with a sigh, the door opened and the doctor came out. "Well I patched up her arm, and did a psychical, I'm a little shocked at what that kid is. How much do you know about her" "she had weaponry in her arms" Modo said "she can run really, super fast and has a lot of strength" Harley stated the doctor sighed "I've never seen any thing like her, ever it's a miracle she's alive at all" "what do you mean Dr Ceran?" Harley said "Inside that mouse a living metal has been grafted around her bones, strengthening them, it's been growing as she has. Its been pumping her full of chemicals which have increased her strength, speed and reflexes, there's a device which is attacked to her brain and spinal cord at the base of her next, that's what is taking over her body. The blasters in her arms had been crushed so I removed them, she doesn't need food or liquid to survive, she has a built in generator which absorbs sun light which she runs off of, her eyes are cameras in a way, they have different modes, zoom, night vision, heat sensors things like that, her hearing has been altered but I'm not sure how, or what too" every one looked at the doctor. "Wow, how long has she been this way?" Harley asked finally braking the silence "as far as I can tell since she was two" "who'd do that to some one so young?" Rimfire said "Karbunkle would" Modo growled, his eye was glowing red and his breathing was heavy with anger. "Modo, are you ok?" Charley asked, the big grey mouse turned and set of at a run, none of them had every seen him run, not even Rimfire. The door opened and a Tan furred curvy teenager stood there wearing clingy freedom fighter cloths, and black high heel biker boots. Her hair was dark brown and straight.

"Did you tell them every thing?" Mist asked in a weak voice. "Nearly, one more thing" the doctor said. "I'm dieing" Mist finished in her weak voice. "So we have to free the slaves now and save Modo's Bros," She said leaning on the door frame. "Modo just ran off, he's in a bad way" Harley said, "which way?" Mist asked Stoker pointed, Mist stood up straight then ran down the hall, at super speed towards the garage area. "She's beautiful" Rimfire said gazing after her, he hadn't realised he had said that out loud. Mist jumped in front of Mod's bike before he started the engine. "Mr Modo, please don't" she gasped "Mist ma-am" he said she nodded her voice was still weak. "I know what type of mouse you are Harley told me all about you. So I know how angry you get when bad stuff happens to kids, but if you go after Karbunkle, you'll die because your not thinking straight, then who's gunna rescue your bro's please don't do this Mr Modo" Mist fell before she hit the floor Modo grabbed her he had gotten off his bike quickly. "are you ok?" "I'm dieing, once the device in my neck is activated at first it controls me but if I fight back like I have been doing it releases toxins into my brain killing me slowly, so we don't have much time, we have to go now before its too late, please" Mist begged in her weak voice.

Modo supported her as they walked back through the base. His eye had stopped glowing. "you win kid" he said before they made there way back to the waiting area of the infirmary "there not here, they went looking for you two, Charley I think that was her name, the human told me to tell you if you came back to go to Stokers office and wait there for them, because that's where they are going to meat back up" "ok Thank you Dr" "wait Mist, there might be away to help you, it could kill you though as well, so don't unless you have no other option, an electrical jolt to the base of your neck above the device it will either short circuit the device or kill you instantly" "thanks Doc," "oh and one more thing, you have an admirer, young Rimfire" the Doctor said with a smile. Modo led Mist to Stokers office; he sat her down on a chair. "How are you feeling?" "Tired, drained and I have a head ach the size of Mars" Mist admitted. "I hope Throttle and Vinnie are ok"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Throttle had been quiet for a long time. "Bro are you ok? Throttle? Throttle!" Vinnie yelled the name, there was no answer, so he moved in the darkness he found Throttle slumped against the back wall, "Throttle!" Vinnie called again there was still no answer, he moved his hand up to his bro's neck, he felt for a pulse, there was one but it wasn't a strong one. He moved his hand down to his bro's side he felt the wet fur, Vinnie smelt his fingers "on man, your Bleeding Bro" Vinnie said "why didn't you say out bro, some times you're a total idiot" Vinnie was hoping that if he called his Bro a few names he would answer or grunt or Something. There was nothing "hang in there Bro; we'll get out of here. Modo's gunna get us then give you a big lecture about telling us when your hurt so we can help you, you really are an idiot some times, even with all those brains in that head, hold on Bro, hold on"

The door to Stokers office opened and he sighed "there you are" "Stoke do you have Star charts so Mist ma-am can show us which moon?" "Yeah I think so" Stoker shut the door then moved over to cupboard. He rooted through it until he fount a chart of Plutark and its 40 odd moons. He laid it flat on the desk, then the Vid com beeped. "Stoke here" he said pressing the button to answer "we've looked every where, there not here, Uncle Bike is still parked up" "Rimfire, there here, don't let the girls come in here. They'll want to come on this mission but the guys would have my tail if I let them, keep them here, especially Charley she cares way to much about the guys. She'd end up getting her self killed" "yes sir, are you taking Mist ma-am, she could get seriously hurt" "yes she is coming, she's the only one who knows the way around" "but Stoker" "Rimfire do you want to argue with this super mouse cause I'm pretty sure even in a weakened state that she could cream you kid" Rimfire sighed then moved away from the Com and turned it off. "I guess Rimfire is moving away from his General obsession" Stoker said to Modo. "Lets get on with this" he then said to Mist. She looked at the chart. "This one" she said pointing to a small moon on the every edge of the chart. "It's the first planet that Plutark concurred 3 hundred years ago, there's 500 prisoners, 5000 rat guards and 100 plutarkians on the planet. At night the prisoners are held in pitch black cells on the ground floor of the only building there, in the evening they are held in a community room in the same building and during the day they are digging out in the gorge. On the second floor of the building are the rats sleeping and living areas, they have food, medical surplice and confiscated weapons there the food is never given to the prisoners. The plutarkians stay in there ships mainly."

"That's a lot for us to go through" Stoker said. "With the rats if you take out there boss the others will run even if they have lazars, they'll run and the plutarkians will leave the planet if lets say there was a bomb threat" Mist said as she slumped back into her chair. "Vinnie will love that" Modo said glancing down at the kid "how do we get there?" he asked "the lab ship, I have the code for us to land with, once there we can blast our way in and out" Mist said in a tired voice. The door flew open with a bang and Carbine strolled in. "haven't you ever heard of knocking Carbine" "yes I have but I don't care, you are forbidden from leaving the base, I have a way to save our solders with out the help of that abomination!" Carbine snapped then crawled at Mist. "I've been told about you" Mist said standing up carefully. "this thing is to be locked in a cell, and if you two try to leave the base I'll have you arrested as well" Carbine snapped once again the grey furred female with the black hair and sharp eyes was clearly in no mood to negotiate with the males. "Carbine you can't stop us, we're going to save our bro's our way" Stoker snapped

"Don't bother mr Stoker, she wont listen she's pig headed" Mist said, she shouldn't have, Carbine took out her gun and pulled the trigger, Modo's arm moved blocking the shot, he pushed Mist out of the way, the shot grazed his forearm. He lifted up his bionic arm; the lazar cannon came out and was aiming at Carbine. "leave now Carbine, I'm in the moon to shot some thing and you just moved to the top of my list" he growled dangerously Modo had never pulled a gun on any woman and he never only called them by there name, he always put miss in front of Ma-am behind there name showing his respect for all woman, but now the general had fired on a dieing child who was doing what ever she could to help him save his bro's. Carbine lost all his respect. "what did you just say to me!" she asked with a mixture of shock and anger in her voice "any one who fires on a child doesn't deserve to live Carbine, your lucky your still with Throttle or I might have already fired get out of my sight General, we are going to Save Throttle and Vinnie our way with out any objections from you" he said taking a step forwards. Her eyes opened wide when she realised he was serious so she left with out another word. Modo took a few calming breaths before he turned back to most and Stoker. Stoker was stood wide eyed and Mist was smiling. "Thank you Mr Modo" she said before falling into her chair. "Modo are you ok?" Stoker asked Modo nodded "lets get to the ship now" Modo said as he picked Mist up. Stoker grabbed the chart then followed Modo who was moving like a mouse possessed through the corridors of the base.

They reached the Garage in a matter of seconds, Vinnie's bike was fixed now, and so was Stokers. Modo got on his Mist sat behind him, Stoker straddled his bike. "Are you ready for this?" he asked already knowing the answer, "yes" came a weak female answer and a strong angry male answer. Four bikes roared into life as she rock moved aside, they blazed across the desert spraying sand every where. The ship came into sight and Modo hit the accelerator and for once his bike was going the fastest, the bikes flew up the cargo ramp and into the bowls of the ship. The four bikes parked up side by side, the three mice get off, Stoker shuts the cargo ramp then they head up to the bridge. Stoker took the flight controls, and the ship rose through the air. "The Doctor was on this ship, did you find him?" Mist asked suddenly "no I didn't I searched every where" Stoker answered Mist moved out of the control room and though the ship to the lab, Modo followed her in case she needed help. Modo felt sick as he entered the lab. Mist blinked and her heat sensor sight switched over she looked around the Lab, only Modo was there, she moved through the rest of the ship, Modo followed closely. The Bodies of the Plutarkians had been plied up in the garbage section of the ship. One of the bodies was giving off a heat signature. "Modo one of them is still alive" she said pointing to the pile "what? How do you know that Mist?" "Heat signature, one of the useful aspects of the bionic eyes" Mist moved over to the pile.

She dove her hand into the bloody pile of rotting bad smelling bodies she grabbed at the one who still breathed and pulled him free of the pile, she threw him on to a clean spot on the floor, he groaned at the force of it. She moved over to him them sat down next to him, "where's doctor Karbunkle?" she asked him. He said something in his own language that Modo couldn't understand, Mist lashed out taking hold of the fish's scaly arm and twisting it hard the wrong way. "I don't appreciate that kind of language, Swearing is a bad habit, now your close to death I can tell, there's no way to save your life, you've lost to much blood and your body is damaged far to much, now I can leave you to your misery if you give me answers I'll go away but if you don't tell me or you say another cuss word I'll torture you, how does that sound" she squeezed tighter and blood spouted from his cracking scales he yelled in pain, "he left through the transport said something about getting his boss free from Mars" the plutarkian yelped, Mist let go, he hugged his arm to his chest. "Where's the transporter?" she asked "hidden some where in the lab" "where did he go?" "To the prison moon we got you from, his Boss's brother is there, there planning…" "Planning what?" Modo asked moving forwards. The plutarkian when quiet, Mist pushed her fist into the side of the fish, blood spewed from his moth "you were asked a question" the fish was scared of Mist she moved her fish in deeper when he didn't answer "there going to offer a swap two mice from the slave moon for our plutarkian, but it's a trick, there going to capture the mouse doing the swap and kill her bringing down the whole of mars" the plutarkian laughed, Mist stood up she glanced at Modo he was shocked and confused he didn't know what to do.

Mist lifted her foot and brought it down on the fish's face, his skull cracked under her heal, bits of his brain and blood shot out across the floor. Modo grabbed her arm too late and pulled her back. "What did you do that for? You shouldn't kill kid" her eyes had changed, blood lust and anger mixed with knowing showed there nothing else, she wasn't just dieing she was being destroyed. "Mist don't kill, don't have your last days full of death, you're a good mouse, good mice help others, you are a good mouse, that's why your helping me and Stoker, that's why your freeing Slaves, don't kill" Mist moved her head and rested it on his chest. Tears streamed from her eyes. Modo pulled her closer to him in a comforting hug. "Sorry" he heard her whisper. She eventually pushed away from him, she didn't bother wiping the tears away, she just moved back through the ship. Into the lab, Modo stayed close. "Where would a transporter be hiding?" she asked more to her self than to Modo. "its over there" he answered pointing out the strange door way that led to no-where. "if we use it we can get to the moon in no-time" Mist said excitedly. "no. it will lead us on to a plutarkian ship" Mod lifted up his bionic arm the cannon came out and fired five blasts at the Transporter, it exploded after sort circuiting "Modo you kill don't you?" "no" "but the plutarkians there taking over mars you fight them" "yes we fight but we don't kill, unless we have no other option, some times beating them back is better than ending there life, I hate the plutarkians, and Dr Karbunkle for what he did to me and my Bro's but we're good guys, we have killed but we don't want to and we don't like to, that's what makes us different than the plutarkians and we will win because of that" Modo said

Vinnie had been running into the door, for a long time, trying to brake it, but what ever Metal it was made from was stronger than demons, and that means trouble, when he dislocated his shoulder he stopped, his good arm was holding him up, "sorry Bro" Vinnie said as he fell to his knees, he had used up what ever energy he had. They hadn't eating since they had woken up except for that tiny bit Mist had given them it wasn't enough, and he didn't know how long he had been out cold, he couldn't help his bro. he couldn't help him self. The last time the white mouse had felt this way was when is parents had been killed and he could do nothing to save them, Vinnie stood up and made his way back to where his bro was. He sat down in the darkness at the back of the room feeling terrible. "We're not going to get out of her Bro, your never going to see Charley or Carbine again and I'm never going to see Harley. I don't know why the big guy hasn't come but if he hasn't so far I don't think he will, some thing must have happened to him other wise we would have been sipping root bees by now and making fun of you for your crush on Charley and you'd both be making fun at me when Harley turned me down" Vinnie hoped that if he could say the right thing that Throttle would wake up and keep fighting.

"Charley wont be happy she thinks we left and we did promise to come back if we don't she'll be heart broken, come on Bro don't give up you still have to much to do" Throttle could here Vinnie but he didn't have enough energy to move or speak. He had never had a wound that has caused him this much pain before, his ribs felt like they'd been shattered instead of being shot. That Rat had been an excellent shot. "I wonder what Harley's doing right now" Vinnie sighed even after all this time and all the flirting Vinnie still love Harley and he was only just realising. "Bro, I think I love Harley" he said out loud. Then laughed a little. "Typical I figured that out to late" he sighed once more. "No to Late" Throttle managed to gasped it came out as a pain wracked whisper. "You ok Bro" Vinnie asked, checking that Throttle was till breathing he was, "been better" Throttle whispered again. "that's clear Bro, you sound shitty you probably look it as well" Throttle managed to smile for a moment, Vinnie smiled in response even though he couldn't see Throttle smiling he knew, he took a breath then started ranting about there time on mars, before the war and during, every thing he could remember he said into the darkness.

Modo had been quiet for a long Time with his eyes closed Stoker though he was asleep, Mist was sat in a chair on the control deck with her feet up, she was reading a book that had been on the ship. It was a Martian book about medicine, and fixing up injures. "Why do you have a metal tail" she asked suddenly. Stoker glanced over his shoulder at the tail that flicked backwards and forwards. "When Modo, Vinnie and Throttle were taken I was as well, Doctor Karbunkle experimented on me, Modo and Throttle, he didn't get round to Vinnie, he used a device on me called a mind bender beam, that caused me to fight against my friends and comrades. Harley saved me form hurting my friends and I've been fighting the plutarkains harder and stronger." "the guys mean a lot to you don't they?" "yeah, I was there mentor we're close friends, closer than Blood brothers." Mist nodded "Harley and me are like that as well, close, I latched on to her cause she was a Martian. All the slaves are my family but Harley and the old guy mean the most to me" Mist said "the old guy?" Stoker asked "his planet was the first to be taken by the Plutarkians, he's over 300 and he's the only one other than me who still has his memories. He looked after me, I was just a baby with no one to look after me, so he took me in, so to speak he looked after me taught me how to steal, fight talk, read, and every thing else, I learnt every thing from him."

"What's his name? the old guy" Stoker asked Mist shrugged "I have no clue, he wont tell me, he gave me my name but he wont even tell me his" she sighed and looked over at Modo his eyes were still closed, he didn't look like he was sleeping, he looked like he was thinking, or remembering. "What do you remember about your family?" Modo asked finally opening his eyes. Mist shrugged "nothing I remember waking up in the darkness on the slave moon and the old guy looking after me, before that there's nothing, just a fog" she said watching the stars pass by. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Modo stood next to her, the tears were in her eyes again that's why he was there holding her shoulder to comfort her, she whipped the tears away, she didn't know why she was crying, "how much longer Stoker" he asked "2 days this ship goes quiet fast, it'll take half the time, one of our ships would" "two days, Mist how much time do you have?" "3,4 days at the most"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Two days was too long, the three on the ship had become very agitated, which didn't help them in any way, the slave moon came into view finally, Modo was down in the cargo bay with his bike, he had been getting ready ages ago for the fight he was going to be taking part in, all his anger had been saved up and was going to fuel his punches when he faced the rat leader and who ever else he could get his hands on. Mist was still in the control room with Stoker. The computer beeped the screen flashed up with Plutarkian writing, Mist moved over to it and typed in the landing code and waited for a response it came immediately. "Where in" she said "you go down and wait with Modo, I'll lad then meet you both there" "ok" she said moving out of the door she moved through the ship quickly and made her way down to the Cargo bay, Modo was on his bike already. "Stoker is landing the ship, then we can go" she said his eye was glowing again. He nodded "your going to have to lead the way, will you be alright? Mist ma-am" "please don't call me Ma-am I fell old, yeah I'll be alright, as long as I don't think to much about every thing I went through. I'll just be glad when we're away from this place" she said quickly "do you want to ride with Stoker or Me?" "you, your safer than he is, that doesn't sound right, you make me feel safer than he does" she corrected her self as she moved over to him. "besides I like your bike" she said placing a hand on the handle bars, the bike beeped, "Lil Hoss like's you to" Modo said. Mist smiled, they felt the engine stop this told them they had landed, Mist got on the purple bike behind the giant mouse. Stoker was there in minutes he past Mist a leaser gun before getting on his own bike.

The cargo bay doors opened, all four bikes revved then roared out of the doors, Modo and Stoker fired there guns at the Plutarkians who came to meat them, the fish ran away in fear they hadn't expected any one to fire on them so they had no weapons. The metal building was in the distance, "that's the place the slaves are being held in" Mist yelled over the engines and the gun blasts. The bikes turned and headed in that direction. The building got closer and closer, Mist was suddenly filled with dread. Her hand tightened on Modo's fur. "Its ok" his voice carried through the fear in Mists mind helping her get a grip on her feelings. The guy's and the slaves needed her; no way was she going to freeze up now. "The door coming up, leads to the cells" Mist called again. Modo's bike fired hitting the wall and the door, which blasted them a hole to drive through. All the doors to the cells they past were open, except one. They didn't bother with it, they just carried on through to the main room.

"I know that blaster. It's Modo's bike, Bro, we might get out of this yet. Hey! GUYS WHERE IN HERE!" Vinnie yelled through the door.

Mist heard Vinnie's yells, Modo, Stoker and the other bikes were firing and shooting at the rats that guarded the slaves. Mist left them too it and moved back out into the hall way, to the closed door it was shaking with the force of fists pounding on it. She took the blaster form her belt and aimed it at the door; she was grabbed by a rat, one hand held her throat the other grabbed the wrist of the hand she had the blaster in. "I'm glad your back Mist, I've been longing for your taste" the leader rat Mavric said nastily into her ear. Mist felt helpless, her body started to quake, she couldn't stop the fear taking over her, his grip tightened on her throat, she gasped for air. Mist's grip on the gun loosened and it fell form her left hand, she moved both of her arms up to try to pull his hand from her throat she had no look. He marched her into the community room. "Mice, stop shooting, put your weapons down or the child dies" Mavric called. The mice turned, "don't stop" Mist gasped and his grip got even tighter. Modo dropped his bionic arm, to his side; Stoker placed his gun on the table closest to him. The slaves had gathered in the far right corner of the room.

"tipical you had to find mice who were good" Mavric hissed then moved his hand from her throat, he pushed her to the ground, she gasped, Modo's eye had grown brighter, Mist nodded to him then sprinted over to Stoker, she past him his gun as Modo ran forwards and punched the lead rat. "Your Bro's are in the locked cell I need the key, the doors cant be blasted" she gasped "who's go the key?" "one of the rats" Mist looked around they had stoped fighting they we're to busy watching Mavric fighting the giant mouse, Modo was huge at 6 foot 9 but Mavric dwarfed him at an astounding 7 foot 5. it looked as if Modo was going to loose but he was using all the strength the anger had given him as well as his normal lot of strength so he was going to beat the snot out of that Rat! "That one" Mist said pointing to a rat that stood by the slaves. "Bikes attack" Stoker ordered he and the bikes fired once again. Mist ran towards the one with the keys. He lifted a blaster and fired right at her, it had no effect she moved with lightning fast reflexes and dodged it. She pulled her fist back and whacked him in the face he flew back into the wall, she followed him and took the keys off him, he was out cold. "There's a ship, down the hall, get on it, the Cargo bay door will be open" Mist said to the slaves they did as she ordered and ran out of the room, Mist left the macho mice to there fight and returned to the hall, she un-locked then opened the door, Vinnie fell flat on his face. "Your such an idiot, I have no clue what Harley sees in you" she said, he pushed him self up with his hands, then jumped to his feet. He looked at the mouse for a long time before he realised who she was. "no way are you that dirty kid, wow," "where's Throttle?" "His in there, he's not doing so good that big rat attacked him"

"right" Mist picket up the blaster and past it to him. "go help Stoker and Modo in there, I'll take Throttle to the ship" she said moving into the darkness. Vinnie didn't need to be told twice he ran into the room and fired wildly as he jumped onto his precious red racer. She found Throttle at the very back of the cell. She picked him up with her strength and draped him arm over her shoulder so she could help him walk. His legs barely moved. Mist knew this wouldn't work so she whistled and hoped that his bike would listen and come, it did, and she draped him over his bike. "Take him back to the ship, keep him safe, if you see any plutarkians and rats on the way blast them" she ordered the bike beeped and roared away. She moved back into the community room and ran to the other door and made her way out into the gorge, she took a device from her pocket "so far so good, his plan better work" she placed the device on the ground then started activating it.

The plan they had made a day ago ran through her mind.

^^^^ "ok so we go in guns blazing, find the guys, continue blasting, Modo fights that big rat…" "Mavric" Mist helped "right Mavric whilst we fight, Mist we want you to activate a bomb that we found on this ship. It will destroy this moon, we'll make sure the slaves are on our ship with us and, we'll take them to a planet that hasn't been occupied for a long time" Stoker said Mist nodded "we have to make sure we all get out in time, what do you want me to set the timer to?" "10 minutes"^^^^

"like 10 minutes is gunna be enough to stop the hot head from shooting the place up" she said as she set the timer. She ran back to the community room. All the rats we're down Vinnie was on his bike watching Modo who was still having a punch up. Stoker was checking if any of them were alive, they weren't, Throttle's and Vinnie's bike had gone berserk again.

Modo and Mavric hadn't noticed what was going on around them they were to busy with punching and kicking each other to notice. Modo's flesh arm pushed deeply into Mavrics cut, the rat punched back hitting Modo in the face. "I've set the time hurry up and finish it Modo we got to get out of here" Mist's voice caught his attention, he pulled back his bionic arm and smashed it full force into the rats face, his body fell to the floor. Modo jumped onto his bike his tail grabbed Mist and pulled her on as well, then they tore out of the building Got to the ship quickly the slaves we're huddled together in the cargo hold, Throttle's bike beeped wildly Modo and Vinnie parked up. "Oh mama, Stoker Throttles really bad" Modo said calling the other dark tanned mouse's attention to his Bro who lay lifelessly over his bike. Stoker moved over to him as Modo turned Throttle over, "the wound's infected, if we don't get some medicine in him, he'll die" Stoker said looking at the wound. "Stoker make the ship take off, I'll meet you in orbit, I'll bring medicine" Mist voice was fading fast she was using her full speed to get her back in time, Stoker didn't bother arguing there was no point Mist was already to far away, Modo and Vinnie carried Throttle up to the Lad, this was unfortunately the only clean room in the ship. Stoker ran up to the control room, closed the cargo hatch then flew the ship out of the planets atmosphere he left it in orbit then returned to the lab.

Mist found the stair to the second floor and practically flew up them, the storage room was at the far end of the hall, she smashed through the door and ran through the room, and the medical supplies were near the door, thankfully. She grabbed hold of a big bag and threw as much medicine in as possible. She saw Vinnie's green flare holder and Throttle's blaster and Nuk nucks, she grabbed them as well before darting to the other end of the hall, Marvic had a one man ship attached to his room, he had told her about it often. She burst into his room and opened the air lock door as quickly as possible. Mist climbed in closed the door and blasted off just in time. The bomb hit 00:00 and the planet exploded sending her ship and there's flying through Space. The moon way gone. She pressed the vid com. "guys I need a pick up this ship is tinny" she said over it. "we're on our way, nice timing kid great explosion" Vinnie said proudly, he whished he'd been the one to do that cause It looked like 'such a rush' being that close to danger was always fun in his opinion.

Stoker came along side Mist's ship, he activated the air lock bridge witch came out from one of the door's from the big ship and joined up with a door on the little ship. Mist grabbed the bag and opened the door she ran along the bridge and into the other ship, the bridge un-attacked sending the small ship, flying blindly. Vinnie was waiting for her. "Throttle's in the lab" he said they both ran through the ship and got to the lab. Mist tipped out the contents of her bag over a table. "take his jacket off" she ordered as she rooted through the medical stuff. She found two things that were use full. She moved back over to Throttle taking the two things with her, "find me some water I have to clean the top of the wound before I can put this stuff on to clean out his blood, it will get rid of the infection" She ordered, Vinnie scrambled through the lab, he found a bottle of water form earth that had been un-opened he quickly brought it over to Mist, "this is gunna hurt" she told Throttle as she opened the bottle and poured the water onto this wound.

Modo had to hold Throttle down because the pain had caused him to jerk. Once the water was gone she took a cloth from a near by table and dabbed at the wound, which was bleeding more now. Once she was sure the top of the wound was clean she smoothed the barm over the wound, it sank in quickly. Next she put the other jell like substance over the wound, this stopped the bleeding. Mist moved back over to her pile she grabbed the gorse pads and bandaged "sit him up" she ordered, Modo held Throttle in a sitting position, Mist put the pad over the bam, "hot head hold this" she ordered Vinnie looked at her funny but did as she ordered, he moved to Throttle's injured side and held the pad in place. Mist then started wrapping the bandage around Throttles chest, Vinnie moved his hand away when she told him he could, then returned it when she was done wrapping the Bandage around his Bro. she got the medical sticky tape from the pile and fixed the bandage in place. "now all's we can do is wait, he needs to rest" Mist said, Vinnie and Modo took Throttle from the room and found him a decent room, they lay him down on the bed. then left the room leaving there Bro. Mist cleaned up in the lab, before picking up Vinnie's green flare holder, Throttle's jacket and his nuk nuck's she left the lab and found the two males stood out side of a closed door. Mist threw Vinnie his flares before she moved into Throttle's room. She put his jacket and nuk nucks on the chair, then she took the glasses of his face putting them on the table next to him. She left the room. She smiled at Modo and Vinnie reassuringly then collapsed.

"Damn it!" Modo said as he picked her up. "What's going on?" "she's diying, she 's though she had 1,2 more days left, using her speed like that has worn her out, she's killed her self to save Throttle" they moved across the hall, to another room, he put mist on the bed then checked her pulse. "is there any thing we can do for her?" Modo shock his head "go down to the cargo hold Bring up the old man who gave Mist her name." Modo ordered Vinnie ran through the ship and skidded to a holt in the cargo hold, "Mist needs ya" he told the old guy who stood up immediately and followed Vinnie back up through the ship. He came into Mists room she was awake but she looked very close to death. He sat down with her, Vinnie and Modo left them alone. "your such a good kid" "your all going to a new planet one you can leave on with out worry" her voice was barely a whisper, "Mist child keep fighting, you have your whole, free life a head of you, you were strong enough to come back, your strong enough to live, trust me, don't give up, daughter" a smile sat on her worn face, it took her a lot of effort to keep it there. "You kept asking about my name I never told you because the last person who knew my name died in my arms, my wife, I'm telling you now, because I know you're not going to die. My name is Argon Flix" the smiled faded it was to hard to keep it there, "old man, all those stories you told me about the hero of your planet, you never gave me any idea that it way you"

"Well I haven't though of my self as a hero for a long time, Mist Flix, I couldn't save my people, you did with help for other hero's like your self. You've done good kid, I'm proud of you" he smiled and rested his hand on her head. "Your going to be a famous mouse" he said, "you need to rest, you'll need your strength" he kissed her forehead, stroked her hair then left the room, her eyes closed. "She looks so worn, she can't even keep her smile in place" the old man said to the mice that stood in the hall. "In all the years I've known that child through every thing she's been through never once has she looked like that, not since the day she arrived. She survived then, she'll survive now…take her with you to mars, she belongs there not with us lot, we have lost all our kin, all our kind, she hasn't, take her with you." "We will" Modo said the man moved down the hall, he was heading back to the cargo hold. "Come on bro's lets go wait with Stoker we'll check on them shortly" Modo said and he guided Vinnie up to the control room. "Where's the kid" Stoker asked he didn't look around but he knew she wasn't with them. "Resting" Modo said, Stoker turned and the looks on there faces told him what he needed to know. "How's Throttle?" Stoker asked "the kid patched him up, he's resting" both Mice sat down in a chair. Vinnie put his feet up on the table.

Back on mars

A Plutarkian ship landed a mouse general stood waiting with her plutarkian prisoner at her side. The doors opened and four figures got out, two mice, one plutarkian and one misshaped humanoid. The doctor laughed at the shocked look on Limburgers face. "Brother Limburger how nice to see you" Limburger didn't respond, he just looked at the two 'biker mice' that stood with guns to there backs, Limburger had been fighting the biker mice for a long time so he knew as soon as he saw them that these two were not the biker mice, they probably weren't even mice at all. "Why are you here brother" Limburger finally asked he had already figured out the plan, the mouse general who stood beside him was leader of mars. "I came to save you brother" "enough lets get this over with" Carbine said disdainfully. "Of course my dear woman, off you go" the two 'mice' walked forwards as did Limburger they past each other and Limburger smiled, he stood behind his Brother and waited. The two men stood behind Carbine with dark smiled on there faces. "you have done very well Dr Karbunkle I feel a bonus is needed, or a raise" Limburger said to the Dr, he laughed and whacked the small plurtarkian on the head. the two men grabbed hold of carbine tightly the one pretending to be Throttle held a gun to her. the small plutarkain laughed at the pain, and his skin fell of revelling the mutant Fred, after Limburgers building had blown and the biker mice had gone to the ship Karbunkle had gone back and retrieved the mutants brain, then he had remade him.

The two mice dragged Carbine to the ship. "tie her up" Limburger ordered as Carbine struggled all the time she kept Begging Throttle not to do this. Of course it didn't matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Are you being serious?" Charley demanded "yeah miss Charley Ma-am, I was told to look after yo both" Rimfire said sheepishly. "Typical Macho mice!" Charley yelled. "they always do this leave me out of the fight" she moaned "Rimfire why don't you go back to work, Charley and I will find some thing to do" "ok, I'm sorry I was just following orders Miss Harley ma-am" "I know" Rimfire smiled then left the room, "I'm sick of this, I care about them and they never want me to help them fight, with them" Charley sighed Harley linked Charley's arm and pulled the human from the room, they walked through the base, Carbine moved in front of them she was swearing under her breath about Mist as she stormed past them. She was heading to the garage of the eastern side of the base. Harley started to follow her, just to find out what she was winging about mainly. Carbine turned the wrong way; she was heading to the cells. She freed Limburger, "what's she doing?" Charley whispered Harley covered the humans' mouth.

"Well this is interesting my dear" Limburger's slimy voice sounded smug. "quiet you discussing Stink fish, I'm doing this for Throttle and Vinnie" she pulled a gun out on the plutarkian "move" Carbine ordered Limburger did as he was bid, Carbine pushed him through the disserted parts of the base taking him to the garage. Harley and Charley stayed close by. Carbine loaded Limburger into a two setter doom buggy, she put a blind fold on him before she ordered the rock to move aside for her, she drove out of the base Harley's yellow bike beeped at her "lets find out what the General is doing" she said getting on her bike, it had been stored there when they though she was dead. There were other bikes in there Charley climbed on to a light blue racer, both females put helmets on and speed away from the base. The rock returned to its place. A ship was plutarkain ship was landing in the desert that's where Carbine was heading. The two girls parked behind a rock formation and watched as Carbine took the blind fold off Limburger and led him to the ship four people came out, "that looks like Vinnie and Throttle" Harley said "its not, trust me Harley I've known them for a long time, now, that's not them, Dr Karbunkle is there with a minute Plutarkian, this isn't good, she's walking into a trap" Charley was about to run and help Carbine when Harley stopped her. "Wait, we don't have any weapons, and we don't know how many we're up against. We have to wait." Harley let go of the human and moved over to her bike, "Rimfire come in" Harley called through the com that was fixed into her bike.

There was nothing but Static for a moment, "this is Rimfire, what do you need miss Harley Ma-am" "Can you track my bike's signal" "yeah" "oh bring reinforcements and weapons to this spot, General Carbine has been captured by Plutarkains I'm taking over" "ok miss Harley ma-am, be there in 10 minutes" Rimfire turned of the com off. Harley returned to Charley's side, Carbine was being marched into the ship, "the cavalry will be here in 10 minutes" "Carbine could be dead in one, Harley I'm not a solder or a freedom fight, but I know how to fight Limburger, you can wait here if you like but I'm going in" Charley jumped on the bike she had borrowed and roared forwards into the open, she accelerated and smashed through the doors of the ship, cannons came out of the bike and fired wildly Limburger coward under his desk, Karbunkle ran from the room the two rats fired at her but she didn't budged she carried on firing and moving forwards the rats fell to the floor. "its that horrendous human, Karbunkle anile late her!" Limbuger yelled, Charley moved through the ship, Carbine was being guarded by another Rat Charley's bike continued to fire.

Two more bikes joined in, two more drivers fired at other rats; the ship was being destroyed form the inside, Harley had re-called Rimfire and told him to forget about back to just come and help kick some rat tail. He seemed to be having Fun. Charley un-tied Carbine, then both Women got on bike and sped back through the ship, all three bikes landed on the sand out side the ship as the support beams gave way, the ship collapsed in on its self crushing all who were inside.

"what were you thinking Carbine you know plutarkians never keep there word!" Harley yelled Carbine got of the bike and stood with her back to them. "I wanted to save Throttle and Vinnie!" she turned around and was full of anger "your going about it the wrong way. Modo, Stoker and that Kid Mist are going to save the guys. There on a slave moon do you really think that the plutarkains would let them leave for a trade" Charley asked "that kid doesn't deserve to live! It's a machine that was designed to kill us!" Harley got off her bike "watch what you say Carbine, that girl is my friend and I have no problem hitting you, in fact it might knock some sense into you" Harley raised her fist and swung for Carbine, Charley grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Don't Harley. Carbine's not thinking straight because she's worried about Throttle love does that to you" Charley said Harley dropped her fist and returned to her bike. "And what would you know about it?" Carbine growled "because I'm in love with Throttle as well and the other two are my bro's I care about them a hell of a lot" Charley said Carbine moved to fast to be stopped she took a swing at Charley, Rimfire jumped in the way and pushed Charley backwards Rimfire's lip was bleeding Carbine had punched quite hard. "Rimfire what did you do that for!" Carbine demanded "Miss Charley ma-am is Family, you're not General" he said bravely. "We should get back to base" Harley said Charley got back on to her bike Rimfire got on his. Carbine was sulking like a child who couldn't have her way. "Are you coming back to base Carbine?" Harley asked. The black haired mouse moved over to Harley and got on the bike behind her.

The three bikes tore through the desert towards the rock formation that hid the base. The rock that hid the entrance moved aside as they approached, they drove in. Carbine got off the bike quickly and stormed off down the corridors swearing under her breath. Rimfire ran after her. "I'm hungry what about you?" "Starved" "lets go" Harley linked Charley's arm again and pulled her through the base back towards the canteen. Rimfire was finally seeing what Carbine was really like. He moved past her into the base running like he always did and started looking for a freedom fighter. He found one quickly. "Hey who's next in command when Stokers not around?" he asked the tall Black furred male "Throttle" the mouse said "when the three guys and Stoker are gone who's in charge?" "I don't know why?" "Carbine is taking over and she shouldn't be aloud to" "if she hears you say that Rimfire you'll be in trouble" "I know but she has released a plutarkian prisonor that was awaiting trial, and she shot at a child, she's taken on more than she can handle and its beginning to show" "follow me" the black furred mouse was one of the few who still believed that Stoker should be in charge, when Carbine had taken over and started spreading rumours about Stoker being to old most of the mice had believed her, this mouse hadn't.

His name was Ian he had been in the army for a long time, but switched to be a freedom fighter when he realised that the government was sending the army to the wrong places, so that mars wouldn't be saved. Ian respected Stoker and the three biker mice, so when all this trouble started with Carbine, he and a few others made a new group that would be ready to take the General out of leadership. Ian turned down a corridor that Rimfire had never been in before there were several open doors and two that were closed. Ian moved to the door at the far end of the hall and Knocked. The door opened quickly a 20 year old white furred female was stood there. "Hey Ian, what's up?" she asked cheerfully, she caught sight of Rimfire and her expression changed. "What's he doing here?" she growled at Rimfire. "Trixy Settle down. Rimfire has seen some things that we'll find useful, let us in" Ian ordered she glared at Rimfire. "he's been following her around, jumping at ever order" she snapped "Trixy enough, because he's been following her he has seen some things that will help us, now let me in or I'll push you out of the way" the white mouse folded her arms across her chest for a moment then stepped aside. Ian walked in Rimfire followed close behind him. There were a few other mice in the room who fell quiet as they say Rimfire. Trixy shut the door and Stormed over to the table the others were sat at "apparently he's gunna help us!" she snapped before sliding into an empty seat.

"Tell them what you know Rimfire" Ian encouraged. Rimfire nodded. "Carbine fired at a 16 year old the other day, uncle Modo stopped the shot. She freed that Plutarkian prisoner that my Uncle and his Bro's brought in, she walked into a trap which she was saved from by the human Charley and Harley. Carbine then took a swing at Charley." Rimfire said. Smiles spread onto the faces of every mouse in the room. "So Carbine's been making a lot of mistakes, what do you say Ian is it time to bring her down" "I think so, Rimfire are you in or out?" Ian asked "Stoker needs to be back in charge" Rimfire said "what's the plan?" Trixy asked

Ian started to tell them plan, Whilst Rimfire headed back to find Charley and Harley he found them in the canteen. He sat down with them, "you ok?" Harley asked him, he lent over the table and started to whisper what was going on "a group of freedom fighters who want Stoker to be back in charge are going after Carbine, there not going to hurt her just demote her and put her under house arrest or some thing, Ian's the one doing it" "Ian, oh the ex-army mouse, I liked him" Harley said with a smile "he told me to get you two, and ask if you want to help." "it sounds like fun, what do you say Charley?" "yeah we'll help" Charley and Harley followed Rimfire back through the base to the room where the secret meeting was taking place. Ian gave them there orders and then they headed to Carbine's office.


End file.
